The Anakin and ObiWan Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: When Qui-Gon is dead, Anakin looks to Obi-Wan as his Jedi friend. This is a record of the correspondence between Obi-Wan and Anakin. This story will cover the events from TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Obi-Wan.**

**  
Timeframe: From towards the end of TPM (after Qui-Gon's death and before his funeral) up through the events of ROTJ.**

The quick background story of the Obi-Wan and Anakin Notes-  
The Naboo invasion is now over, and Anakin has managed to destroy the droid control ship. Qui-Gon has already died in battle, and Obi-Wan has defeated Darth Maul. After hearing of Qui-Gon's death, Anakin addresses Obi-Wan. 

**And the story begins....**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Obi-Wan,

Now that the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo is over, what's going to happen to me now?

Qui-Gon's dead, and the Jedi Council doesn't like me very much, especially Yoda. Will I ever get to be a Jedi? What about my mother? I miss her.

Anakin Skywalker


	2. Note 2 ObiWan

Author - mujapple-juicey (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=mujapple-juicey

To Anakin:

When I get the Council's approval, I'll be training you to be a Jedi.

However, should this occur, there will be certain consequences. You will have to lose your mother forever, the way we've both lost Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon's last words were to tell me to train you, Anakin. I will try hard to do so, but I can guarantee nothing.

From Obi-Wan Kenobi


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

How long will it take to get the Council's approval?

Thank you so much for saying that you will train me. I can't wait to be a Jedi! It's what I've always dreamed of doing.

What do you mean that I will have to lose my mother forever, the way we've both lost Qui-Gon? Do you mean that someone will have to kill her? That doesn't make sense. Please tell me what you meant.

I'm sure that you will be a good teacher. I'll try my very best. I promise you, I will try.

I guess I will see you at Qui-Gon's funeral? Can I stand by you at the funeral? I already asked Padme. She said that I could be by her….so can you be on my other side?

Anakin


	4. Note 4 ObiWan

Author -- Preston

(can't find anyone by that user name on here any more....but I think it was from )

Anakin,

I do not think you are dangerous. Perhaps you heard this out of context?? I do think you are too old to start the training. However, Qui Gon Jin was my Master and his dying wish was for me to train you. So I shall.

Of course I'll be at the funeral tonight. Blast my bad luck and not being fast enough to catch up to Qui Gon and that Sith monster. I could have saved my Master!

-Obi-Wan


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

Obi-Wan,

But I overheard your conversation with Qui-Gon before we left from Coruscant. You said, "The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?" You remember that conversation, don't you? If you weren't talking about me, then who were you talking about? I'm the only boy around. I'm not stupid.

Qui-Gon's dying wish was to have me trained? Wow…I didn't know that. I……didn't expect him to think of me when he was dying. He really was a great guy. I wish he were still alive…but then I probably wouldn't be getting trained.

What did you think of the funeral. Padmé let me stand by her like she said I could. I was crying. Is it bad for a future Jedi to cry?

You said you will train me because of your promise to Qui-Gon, so when does my training start? Do I get to build my own lightsaber?

What happened during the fight with that thing anyway. I'm sure it wasn't your fault that you weren't able to save Qui-Gon. I'm also sure that you tried your best. That's all anyone can ask, right?

Even if you are going to go through with your promise about training me, will the Council accept me? And if they don't, then what?

Are you going to the parade tomorrow? Padmé said I could stand by her then too. I can't wait…I'm glad we're celebrating…the people of Naboo needed it.

Anakin Skywalker


	6. Note 6 ObiWan

Author -- Preston

(can't find anyone by that user name on here any more....but I think it was from )

Anakin,

On the conversation you overheard me having with Qui-Gon. I guess there is no fooling you so I shall be brutally straight with you. Perhaps this is how I must approach my training of you too.... All force sensitive children are taken to the Jedi Academy shortly after birth. The main reason for this is to break that emotional tie between parent and child. You being 10 already have a very strong tie with your mother. The Council sees this as a potential problem in your future. You are in training to become a Jedi now. You must forget your past and concentrate on your future. And of course, I know you are not stupid...

Qui-Gon feels very strongly about your becoming a Jedi. I loved my Master and will go along with the promise and made to him. I promise Anakin, you will become a Jedi.  
The funeral was a nice ceremony. I was standing there not believing it but alas, it was not a dream. I noticed the tears on your face when we were talking. Crying for a loss is perfectly normal for a child....

Your training begins immediately! You must learn patience. You will be required to assemble your own lightsaber, but in time. The training of a Jedi is not to be taken lightly and will not happen overnight.

The Sith that destroyed Qui-Gon was a Zabrak. A species I'm not too familiar with. Whether it was by design or not, that thing managed to seperate Qui-Gon and I. Qui-Gon was getting tired fast and when I was behind a laser field the Sith destroyed him. I failed in letting the thing get a cheap kick in that sent me falling and out of the fight for a while. Anyway, no point in dwelling on that now. We must continue on.

The Council will accept you. Yoda has granted me the Council's permission in training you. You will have to prove yourself to them, which I'm sure you will...

I will be at the parade tomorrow. But before that, you need to acquire your Jedi clothing and take on the look of a Padawan. I'll see you soon.

Obi-Wan


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Obi-Wan,

Please remember to be straight with me all the time. I don't like it when people try to keep things from me. Just so you know, I'm not 10 yet, but I'm almost ten. My birthday is next week. But why is an emotional tie between parent and child a bad thing? I don't know what I would have been like without my mother. I love her very much. Don't the parents miss their child? Do the kids ever get to see their parents or find out who their parents were? If not, I think that's mean. Do you know your parents? How could an emotional tie be a potential problem in the future? Isn't love a good thing? Only positive things can come from it.

You're asking me to forget my mother and my entire past? Is that what I must do…but…I don't think I can. How can I forget someone I love…someone who loves me? My mother raised me…and she was the kindest person I ever knew.

Yoda and Mace Windu told me I'm not allowed to have any contact outside the Jedi Order now. I'm not allowed to write to my mother or Padmé…or anyone. They said I can write them one last letter, and then that will be it. I don't know how I'm going to live each day with no contact with them. Will I ever be able to contact them? I think they made that rule because of the emotional tie stuff that you were talking about, and they want to make my training "pure" or something.

Thank you for liking me now. How long will the Jedi training take? What all is involved in it? If you're going to train me…there is something you should probably know about me. It's not that bad and it really doesn't give me much trouble, but sometimes it does bother me. I have asthma, but it's not that bad. It's in the middle of being slight and being bad.

I'm going to miss Qui-Gon for a long time. Thank you for finally believing in me and letting me become a Jedi. You have no idea how much it means to me. You said, "crying for a loss is perfectly normal for a child…" Don't grownups cry sometimes too? If not, then they can't really be human.

I'm glad my training begins immediately. All right I'll try to learn patience. It's kind of hard though, but I promise I'll try. I know that Jedi training is serious business…and I'll take it that way. It's something I've always wanted to do, though.

Okay, so the Sith was a Zabrak. I've never heard of them before. I guess there's going to be a lot of things I'll be learning in the next few months. Again, I'm sorry that Qui-Gon had to die. I know he was a great person. I'm sure you did all that you could do, and that's all anyone can ask, right?

I'm glad the Council decided too accept me. I still think they don't like me very well, but at least they let me become a Jedi. I will prove myself to them! I promise you I will!

What did you think of the parade? I really liked it…but it's ending meant that I will never see Padmé again. That thought makes me very sad. Thank you for getting me Jedi clothing and cutting my hair and all that.. Now I look like a Jedi! If you didn't know me, would you think I was a Jedi? Would you want to mess with me? Would you be scared of me? Do I look like the other Padawans? Why do Padawans have to wear that braid? I don't have a braid yet. My hair was too short. How long will it take to grow?

Well until your next letter…

Your Padawan ,  
Anakin


	8. Note 8 ObiWan

Author -- Preston

(can't find anyone by that user name on here any more....but I think it was from )

Anakin,

To become a Jedi, one must not have any outside distractions or influences. Remembering, or missing a parent is not something a Padawan should be worrying about. Yet with you, I forsee this happening. I suppose the parents do indeed miss there children but they just have to remember that there child is serving the Republic in a great manner. No, parents and children do not ever get to reunite. It just doesnt or shouldnt happen. No I do not know my parents. I do miss them and wonder about them on occassion, but am able to put that out of mind. As you must as well.

Soon you will get to the training and with it many long days. You will have more then enough on your mind to put your past out of your mind. You must concentrate on my words and any other Elders that take part in your training. You must have the utmost dedication to this Anakin, or you will fail. I'm sorry but that is how it is.

Yes, you will live, eat, sleep, and learn at the Jedi Academy with no outside contact. And yes, this has to do with emotional ties. How will you be able to concentrate and learn if you are wondering about Pod Racing for example? You must throw yourself 100%into Jedi training. It is a very difficult and long road. But the rewards are great and nearly endless too!

Jedi training takes as long as the Padawan makes it. I've been witness to it taking five years, and others longer. In all reality its a lifetime of learning. You must keep up and constantly practice to stay at your peak abilities. I will take it slow with you Anakin, there is no hurry. Asthma should not affect your training. While parts will be very physical, many are more mental.

Adults cry too. I was speaking of Jedi adults being able to control some of that. Whereas children cannot usually control emotional bursts like that.

The parade was very nice, yes. I was glad to be done with the blockade of Naboo. It was becoming more involved then I first suspected it was. You are starting to look like a Jedi indeed. In time, you will act like one too! The braid symbolizes a Jedi in training and is very recognizable by everyone at the Academy. Wear it with pride Anakin!

Obi-Wan


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Master Obi-Wan,

As I told you before, I REALLY want to become a Jedi. I'll try my best; I promise! But I'm not even allowed to remember my mother? You must know how hard that will be fore me. My mother was there every day of my life. She raised me since I was a baby…all by herself. I think it would be nice if the parents could see their children once…even for a moment. It's going to be so hard knowing that I'll never be able to see my mother again. But I promised I would free her, and before I left, she said that we would see each other again. I just couldn't imagine going through life forgetting the one person who meant so much in my life. What am I going to do about that promise? I feel sorry that you and all the other Jedi never got to know their mothers like I did. But, okay…if you say I'm not allowed to remember my mother…I'll try to forget her, okay. She's forgotten now.

I do have dedication to this. Really I do. I want so much to do well…and I promise to concentrate on your words as well as the words of other Jedi. I hope that the training helps keep the past out of my mind so that I can become a good Jedi.

Okay…but Mace Windu and Yoda told me that I'm allowed to speak with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine because they feel that he would be okay to talk to. I'm glad, because he really seems nice. But other than that, I am to have no outside contact. I've just moved into the Jedi Temple…I like it a lot…and I love my room. I've never really had a nice room. Slave quarters are pretty bad.

Are Jedi allowed to have fun? Am I allowed to have fun during the training? Do the Jedi do anything for fun? Because I'm going to make my own fun secretly if they don't make fun now. I just can't imagine life without fun.

I WILL throw myself 100% into Jedi training. This is what I've always wanted, and being in this Jedi Temple is like a dream to me!

You mean that Padawans can take five years or longer until they're Jedi? That's a long time. Are they always with the same master? I like learning, though, so having a lifetime of learning sounds fun. I will practice all the time.

Okay, good. I'm glad that asthma won't affect my training. Mace Windu and Yoda told me that when Jedi are training they focus on the Force anyway, and that is where most of their strength comes from. They said that every Jedi must rely on the Force for strength, and that is how Yoda can fight without a cane…and that is how I will be able to train too. They said it would have no affect on my training either. I didn't think it would be much of a problem, but I thought you should know anyway.

You said that most of the training is mental. What do you mean by that?

So Jedi adults are able to control not crying. I suppose I'll understand when I get older. Right now I don't see how a person can hold back crying. It seems unnatural.  
Well…now that we are in the Jedi Temple, and I have moved in, does my actual training start now? You said that the blockade of Naboo was becoming more involved than you first suspected it to be. I'm glad I'm looking like a Jedi now. Thanks for explaining what the braid meant. Once my hair grows long enough to actually have a noticeable braid, I will wear it with pride. It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something big for the galaxy now. I really like helping people, and I'm really looking forward to my training.

Thank you for being so kind to me.

Yoda told me that now that I am training under you, it is unnecessary to write you as often as I write you now. He said that one letter a year will be required to record the events, thoughts, and feelings so that there is an accurate written account of the Padawan's training. I guess I'll write you in one year from now.

Your Padawan,  
Anakin Skywalker


	10. Note 10 ObiWan

Author -- Preston

(can't find anyone by that user name on here any more....but I think it was from )

Anakin,

All I'm trying to do by saying you must let go of your mother is if you are dwelling on things other then your training you will struggle. This includes feelings towards Padme. I'm sorry for this but it is how it must be.

Yes the Jedi Academy is a very nice place. I'm glad you like it. I'm sure you will fit in with all the other Padawans there. Palpatine is a politician so not sure why Master Yoda or Master Windu would think you need to talk to him. He does consult the Jedi on many matters of the Republic but I'm confused why he would want to talk with a Padawan learner. It matters not though.

Yes Jedi have fun. When we study, we study though. In a way, learning to become a Jedi might be similiar to military training. You get evenings and some weekends to yourself.

Yes, Padawans will have the same Master from start to finish. There is a bond that is formed out of training. I was very happy when I was with Qui-Gon. He was like my father, my older brother. I miss him very much still.....

The Force is something Jedi utilize mentally. Its not a physical object. You must learn to use the Force with your mind, not muscles. In time you will learn.

We start training immediately. I must consult with Master Yoda on how I wish to start. I look forward to trainging you Anakin. It is a long and difficult path, but well worth the effort.

Obi-Wan


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Note 11

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Master Obi-Wan,

Can you believe that it's really been a year since Naboo's Invasion? It's hard for me to believe….and I've been training under you a whole year now.

Before I stopped writing my mother, she told me that I really do have a father! Can you believe that? His name is Summoner Skywalker, but he changed it to Cliegg Lars. But I don't like him. He's mean. You know what he did to my mother? HE'S THE ONE THAT SOLD US INTO SLAVERY. He sold my mother to the Hutts when she was pregnant with me because he needed money. I HATE HIM AND WISH HE WOULD DIE. Can I run my lightsaber through him? I also have two older brothers. Their names are Owen and Rhun. Owen's 4 years older than me, and Rhun is 5. I don't like Rhun very much. Mom said she loves her family and forgives dad for what he did. How could she forgive him? He put us through so much pain. One thing's for sure…I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE HIM AS LONG AS I LIVE!!!!! I hope my mother's all right. I know I'm supposed to forget about her, but knowing what my father did.

It's still hard for me not to think of my mom…but I've been trying…really I have…

I'm 11 years old now.

The other Padawans at the Jedi Academy…I don't think they like me very much. They all grew up together and leave me out of everything. I get pretty lonely sometimes, and you're always off doing something else. Other than that, I like the Jedi Academy very much.

Well I guess Master Yoda and Master Windu thought Palpatine would be an okay person for me to talk to, since he is in charge of the Senate and everything. I've had some good conversations with him, and he's really a neat guy. I like him a lot, and he is my favorite grown-up besides you and mom and Qui-Gon. I don't know why Palpatine wants to talk to me either, but he's a really nice guy. He does care about me, and he likes me. I can tell.

LOL. Yeah, I've found that Jedi do have fun. I have tried to take my training seriously. Am I doing okay with my training?

What happens if a Padawan's master dies during the training? Does he get a new master, or what happens to him? I don't want you to die, Obi-Wan, I'm just wondering. Are we starting to form a bond or anything? You said that "there is a bond that is formed out of training." You still miss Qui-Gon sometimes? So do I.

I know the force isn't a physical object. I think what Mace Windu or Yoda, or whoever said that to me before my training…I think they meant that I was supposed to use the Force with my mind, and then it would help with the rest of my body…or something like that. How do you think I am doing?

Are we going on any missions any time? I've never been on one before, since I missed almost 10 whole years of training that everyone else gets…but Yoda said I would start going on missions with you soon. I can't wait!

Your Padawan,  
Anakin


	12. Note 12 ObiWan

Author - mujapple-juicey (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=mujapple-juicey

To Anakin:

Padawan, I am sorry to hear about your being lonely. I'll try to be around a bit more if it helps. However, I don't think it is because the other Padawans don't like you that you are often alone, it is that your special case has made them a bit cautious. Perhaps they are unsure whether you wish to be left alone or not, and to be on the safe side, they would leave you alone. May be you should try approaching some of them.

Your training is coming along very well, as long as something is directly involving a connection to the Force. Controlling your emotions is another matter, and that is what I would suggest you work on a bit more, along with accepting and letting of the past and all that connect to it (which, I find you are not doing particularly well with considering the second and third paragraph of your previous letter). I am very proud of you.

Missions-wise, I am working on that. The galaxy doesn't custom-create missions for us to go on, so you'd have to be a little patient. I assure you we will be getting there.

Now, with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine… I am sorry. I understand that he has achieved a lot for the sake of Naboo and the Republic, but you know how politicians are. If Master Yoda and Master Windu consider it alright, then I think it should be fine. Just remember: he is a politician.

I don't want to die any more than you wish I don't—I refuse to entertain the notion.

I do miss Qui-Gon. Sometimes I still think he is… not gone…

From Obi-Wan Kenobi


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Note 13

Two years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Master Obi-Wan,

No…..I think the other Padawans don't like me because they know that I'm better than they are. Someone told me that recently, and I know they're right. They should know that I don't like to be left alone. I WANT FRIENDS. I have approached other Padawans, but they always walk away as soon as I come close. Sometimes, when there are more than one in a group, they whisper about me when they see me, and then run away when I start talking.

Thank you. I just had my birthday and now I'm 12. I'm trying my best…..I think I'm just as good, if not better, than the other Padawans my age who have been training since birth. What do you think, Master? But how can I work on my emotions? What am I supposed to do? Do you want me to ignore what my dad did? Do you think that I could rescue my mom from slavery some day? I made a promise to her that I would free her. I always keep my promises. Will you help me try to free her? I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of the past until I free her from slavery.

It's been a whole year – do you know if the Council has any missions for us yet? Do they still think I'm dangerous?

Not EVERY politician has to be….bad. Isn't Padme technically a politician, too. I mean she was elected Queen of Naboo. She wasn't bad. She did a lot of good things for Naboo. I think Palpatine is the same way. He's the one who told me that the other Padawans didn't like me because I was so good at the Jedi stuff. If he was like the other politicians, I don't think he would have said that. I know you don't like politicians. You have told me that a HUNDRED times, but don't judge them all the same way. That's unfair. I don't like it when people put others in boxes and won't let them out. I got that a lot when I was a slave. Everyone thought I was dirty when I was talking to people for Watto.

Yeah, Master Yoda and Master Windu told me it was all right to talk to Palpatine.

But Master, people only live once and then they die. You're the one who saw Qui-Gon die. It's impossible for him to not be gone. I mean, I wish he were alive, but I know he's not. If he was alive, he would be the one training me because he wanted to train me in the first place. But maybe he would have wanted you to train me with him. I don't know, but if Qui-Gon were alive, he wouldn't hide from us. Besides, again, it is impossible for him to still be alive when you saw him die. I miss him too, but I know that he's dead.

I heard that that mean Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray didn't get punished with his trial in the Courts. That's not fair! I'm glad he gets to have another trial next year. Then, maybe he will be punished for everything that he did to Naboo! Have you heard anything else about this?

Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later.

Your apprentice,

Anakin Skywalker


	14. Note 14 ObiWan

Author - mujapple-juicey (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=mujapple-juicey

To Anakin:

Well, I must say that the case of the fleeing Padawans is mostly not out of jealousy, for why would they flee if they were envious? And besides, Jedi are supposed to control their opinions. In fact, I think the shunning is probably due to how you tend to intimidate people. You just claimed to be better than them, did you not? Be a bit more patient, Padawan, and focus on your studies instead. Put society down as a sideline problem. With your amount of interests, I'm pretty sure that they'll keep you occupied until someone approaches you.

No, I'm not telling you to simply ignore your father's doings; I was trying to tell you not to completely explode over it. Besides, I doubt your mother would have forgiven him if he hadn't freed her already or had a very sensible reason to sell you and your mother. Say, their home was under some sort of native threat, but he didn't have the money or resources to transport you and your mother away in any other way. Anyway, she couldn't very much be a slave in her own family, so I am quite assured that she is no longer so much a slave.

Well, I'm sorry if my opinions about politicians don't exactly…well, humor you. It's not so much that I don't like the politicians; it's that I simply don't like politics. What had happened with the Trade Federation getting away with their crimes is both astonishing and due to something political. It's so disgusting.

On the subject of Palpatine, well, I guess you may correspond with him. I don't quite see the point, but go ahead. Just make sure you tell me before you go, so I won't look like an idiot wandering all over Coruscant looking for you.

Well, I know Qui-Gon is with the Force, but sometimes, I imagine that he is literally with the Force, cruising alongside it. And as we are connected to the Force, we may as well still be connected to his entity. Oh, I don't know…

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

Three years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Master Obi-Wan,

Well, another year has gone by, and now I'm 13. I'm a teenager now! Can you believe it? Maybe now I can get to do adult Jedi things, like go on dangerous missions with you. I hope that I get to explore new planets now. I'd rather not be on Coruscant as much. I want to see the universe!

I don't mean to intimate people. Maybe if we leave Coruscant more often, I won't have to worry about not being friends with other Padawans. Well….yes, I did claim to be better than the other Padawans. I said it because it's true. Maybe they're afraid of the truth. But I do want to tell you something. I have a couple of Padawan friends now. We've been hanging out while I've had to wait for you sometimes. I think I finally have found other young Jedi that like me!

But I am focusing on my studies! How else do you think I surpassed everyone else my age? I'm trying my best.

I disagree with you, Master. I know my mother, and she would have told me if my father had freed her from slavery. She forgave him before she was freed. Since the Jedi Council hasn't let me contact her, I don't know what's going on now, but you can't say that she's been freed just because she forgives my father. Maybe you're right and he did free her….but I wanted to be the one to free her! I want to go to Tatooine sometime to see. If she hasn't been freed, then I'm freeing her. If she has, then fine….at least I'd know. Would you come with me to Tatooine sometime when we're not on a mission?

I don't really like politics either. Whenever I talk to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, we don't talk very much about politics. We just talk….you know….like friends. Whenever I'm down and I talk to him, he makes me feel better. Please don't feel bad; I feel better when I talk to you, too. It's just that you're not always around. The Supreme Chancellor gives me a different perspective, and I like to hear both yours and his. Besides that, I don't get to talk to him that often. He's usually pretty busy, too, and not in his office too much. Whenever I do catch him in his office, I take the opportunity to talk to him.

Did you hear that after a second trial, the Trade Federation STILL got off? But another group is bringing them to trial again sometime later this year. I really hope they don't get off this time.

I have to get ready for my training session with you in 15 minutes. I'll see you then.

Your Padawan,

Anakin


	16. Note 16 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin

Anakin, I didn't even know you had a father. My old Master, Qui-Gon, told me that your mother told him that you had no father. You were just born. I must admit, that sounds a bit far fetched, but Qui-Gon said he didn't detect any deception. Do you by any chance mean that cheapskate Watto?

Also, why are you so concerned about surpassing everyone? You've already managed to skip the Youngling stage. You've only had three years of training...total. I know you think your ready....but pod racing isn't really going to count to the Council as training. You've only had three years...and you want to go on missions of your own? I'll have you know I was with Master Qui-Gon for far longer than three years before he let me go on missions of my own. What makes you so special? Yoda and the others don't even really believe you're the Chosen One...at least not like I do. Some of them actually think you'll go to the Dark Side. Please don't try to rush things. You'll get yourself killed. You're very lucky to be in the Order at all. You were too old when you joined. There are Padawans who **have** gone through the Youngling stage and have had three years of Padawan training that haven't gone on dangerous missions. However, within the next year, you should be ready. You do excel at it. I've never seen anything like it...and neither has Master Yoda for that matter.

I somehow suspect Gunray has friends in high places and won't be getting the boot anytime soon. And Anakin, you're friend Palpatine doesn't seem to have helped matters very much. He promised he could get things done and not how the problems with bureaucracy that Veloreum had, but as you said in your letter, he isn't doing a very good job? Don't trust politicians. What are you two talking about?

Also, I thought you said you'd give up attachment when you joined the Order. Why are you worried about your Mother? I never really knew mine.

Your Master,  
Obi-wan Kenobi


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17

Four years after the Trade Federation invasion

One year later

To my master Obi-Wan Kenobi,

I never told you about my father and what happened with him? All right…I'll try to explain it to you. I do have a father, but let me explain….my father liked to gamble, and he owed someone a lot of money. When my mom was pregnant with me, my father sold her into slavery so that he could get some money from us. Before he sold us into slavery, his name was Summoner Skywalker. After selling us, he changed it to Cliegg Lars. Do you follow all of that so far?

Mom told me that I didn't have a father because she didn't want me to find out what my father did, plus she was really mad at him for what he did to us. I guess she didn't consider him to be a real father to me. Anyway, it was because of my father that both my mother and I were slaves.

I don't know what my mother told Qui-Gon. She might have told him the truth, but maybe he misunderstood? Or maybe you misunderstood what Qui-Gon said. I don't know. There's no way that we can ask Qui-Gon about it now, and I can't ask my mom. But it is true that I have a biological father, and he's still married to my mom. I KNOW that this is the truth. She says that she forgives him for what he did.

Huh? When did I mention Watto to you? What were you asking about when you said, "Do you by chance mean that cheapskate Watto?"

I don't know why I'm concerned about surpassing everyone…maybe it's because I can. Fine…I won't go on any missions of my own. You're right, I'm too inexperienced…..sigh…..just because I wasn't raised as a Jedi since infancy does not mean that I'm not skilled! I'm a fast learner. How old were you when you went on your first mission alone? What makes me so special? Maybe I have the ability to do things that none of the other Padawans can!

I really don't care about the chosen one stuff. What does it mean anyway? I mean, really…..I don't give a care whether Yoda or the others believe me to be the Chosen One. You really believe that I'm this Chosen One thing? Why? What do you think about it?

Are you serious? Some Jedi think that I'm going to go to the Dark Side? Urgggg…..why? I hate this obsession that everyone has with the Dark Side and Sith. Why can't we just focus on the good stuff, and not worry about the Dark Side. I mean, it can't really hurt us if we focus on helping people, right? It's as if they use the term "Dark Side" as a descriptive word for everyone and everything that they don't like. I'm tired of it. I always knew that there were Jedi that didn't like me, and I knew that a lot of them didn't trust me. Now I know for sure. How many of them think this about me? Do you think I'll ever be fully accepted into the Jedi Order? I feel like such an outsider everywhere I go. I mean…I have the Force, so I don't fit in with non-Jedi…..but I don't fit in with Jedi either. I have emotions and feelings…and I'm not like the rest of you. I haven't been trained as a Jedi from birth. It's like people don't think I'm a pure or real Jedi. Where am I supposed to fit in?

You just don't get it, do you? I know what I can handle, and I'm not going to get myself killed. I just want to do something besides sit around the Jedi Temple all day. I mean….I'm grateful for the vacation that we had recently. I liked seeing the old Jedi training grounds. It was lots of fun trying to build droids and other things, and trying to figure out all the old technology. It's too bad that your friend Dexter had that emergency, and you had to leave. Thanks for trusting me with your ship and allowing me to have some alone time on that vacation. I got tons of things accomplished during the break.

Thank you, Master. I hope that you and the Council now think that I'm ready to go on dangerous missions with you. A whole year has passed now, and you noted that "within the next year, you should be ready. You do excel at it. I've never seen anything like it…and neither has Master Yoda for that matter." Please? I just want to do something for a change.

You were right to suspect that Gunray would not be punished, even with the other Court trials. He has gone through four, and all of them have ruled in his favor. I don't understand how the Courts can be so corrupt. We all know what happened on Naboo. No one could seriously deny that.

But Palpatine does not have control over the Courts. He is only president of the Senate….and the galaxy has experienced nothing but peace ever since he's been in office. He's made a big difference in the Republic, even if you don't manage to see it. I don't know….he and I don't talk very often. Recently we talked about the Courts and how unfair their decision was. We also talked a lot about what it's like being a teenager. This is no different from conversations that I've had with Yoda. Palpatine told me that he likes to build things too, and we've talked a lot about building droids, machines, and computers. He offers a lot of encouragement to me whenever I see him. It's no big deal…he's just a friend. He's a good man.

You just don't understand, do you?! I lived side by side with my mother for almost ten years of my life. We went through slavery together, and she is my MOTHER. I actually knew her and had a personal relationship with her that entire time. I know that she loved me, and I loved her. How could you compare your experience with your mother with mine? You never knew her because you were taken as an infant to be raised by the Jedi. The Jedi successfully prevented you from ever learning to love or form an attachment. THIS is the reason that I can't talk to any Jedi about this stuff. All the other Jedi are like, "why can't you just forget your mother. You are a Jedi now." Did it ever occur to you that maybe you and I had a different definition of what an attachment is? For you, my giving up my attachment with my mother would be to completely forget her – forget that I ever knew her, and forget what she was like…just suddenly stop loving her. When I say that I've given up my attachment, what I mean is that I've stopped contacting her. I try not to worry about her, but I do still love her, and I still do think about her. Because I love her, sometimes I worry about her. You cannot ask me to forget I ever knew her. However, I am confident that my mother is safe now. I'm not really worried about her anymore.

Please let me know if the Council assigns us on a mission, or lets us do something interesting, dangerous, or exciting.

I'll talk to you later.

Your Padawan,

Anakin


	18. Note 18 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin

What would you do if you did get assigned to hunt down the Sith? We are currently looking for a Sith Lord Master. He seems to elude us and we don't know who, what, or where he is. I don't know how Yoda figures there's got to be **two** of them, as if one isn't bad enough. Where did he get the idea of this "Rule of Two" thing? Often I have the feeling Grandmaster Yoda knows far more than he lets on. Also, what if the realities of war prove too much for you? I don't think it will, but you wouldn't be the first... You don't have the training many Jedi have; Yoda thinks it might be too much for you. He and Mace Windu aren't big fans of yours. I know you'll be better than I ever could be.

Also, don't take it personally, but I do have reason to think taking you on a mission **today** might be a bit of a problem. Apparently space pirates have hijacked an armored ship and taken it over. There's a whole group and it seems pretty organized. I had to beg Master Yoda a dozen times before **I** was allowed on this one, so asking for you to come along isn't going to happen. However, I've told Yoda and Mace you do need to actually do something besides hang out in the Temple. However, tomorrow, there's supposed to be some kind of "demonstration" against Palpatine. I know Gunray is behind it. I don't think he likes him very much. Anyway, it's supposed to be peaceful, but so was that trade dispute on Naboo, and it was anything but...

We are almost certain that Gunray is going to have some kind of riot...at the very least. Gunray even said something about having the Federation eventually secede from the Republic if "things don't get better", bla bla bla. Things could go better. He could be fired...har har har. But as it is...

I somehow think Gunray wouldn't mind having Palpatine's job. I think he's going to be causing some real trouble in the next few years. In fact, I think it may go as far as fighting. I hope it does result in war. Anyway, I **am** bringing you tomorrow, though if Yoda asks, you were practicing your training on Dantooine with me. Yoda doesn't have faith in you like it do.

Also, there's something else troubling me. Well, the old Master of my old Master, Qui-Gon, had quit the Order some time ago. He's only one of like 20 to do it ever. He seemed such a promising pupil. Something doesn't seem right. I wonder if Qui-Gon's death set him off and he decided to call it quits. That's kinda why I'm worried to send you on dangerous missions. It's not that you won't make it. It's that you might see more than you're able and quit the Order, like Dooku may very well have done. I think you'll be better than Dooku...just try not to do anything that will make the HoloNet tomorrow. Yoda thinks we're training on Dantooine. Also, concerning Dooku, he spent a bit of time with your friend Palpatine before quitting. I kinda feel uneasy around him. Also, from what your friend Padme told me, it seems to me that he manipulated her into calling a Vote of No Confidence in Veloreum so he could become Chancellor. Also, some of the Council think you'd like Palpatine even if he turned out to be a Sith Lord...heaven forbid! I really think he's ok, but some of the Council don't like him. Do you ever get the feeling the Order is changing with this new Sith threat or is it just me?

Also, for the record, I'm not very fond of the no attachment thing myself. Secretly, you're kinda like a brother to me Anakin and I kinda am beginning to love you. Don't tell Yoda and I won't tell Yoda you've been writing to your mother.

Technically, you can look up your mother...just as long as you don't have any emotional attachment to her. In other words, you could just be curious and not really be concerned about her in a "mother/son way."

Also, did you say you wanted to spear your father with a lightsaber? Master Yoda always fears you might do that Also, have you ever though of using the Force to choke him or hitting him with Force lightning or something? Contrary to what Yoda lets on, we **all **have those thoughts cross our mind occasionally, even perhaps Yoda. I once thought of using the Force to dangle Gunray upside down and spin him around to he hurled.

See you tomorrow.

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi

P.S. I don't know why Yoda and Mace don't trust you. I think they're overreacting. You'll go on a mission. And if they find out, I'm not going to say you talked me into it. This was entirely my decision.


	19. Note 19 Anakin

Note 19

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Obi-Wan,

I know that I would not get assigned to hunt down the Sith by myself. I would be with you. But if I did get the assignment myself, I guess I would need to do a lot of reading about the Sith. I would have to know be familiar with how they have behaved in the past, and what sorts of tactics they used. Then, I would go to the locations that have been significant in Sith history. If the Sith went anywhere, those would be the first places I would look. I see the problem, though…he could be anywhere in the galaxy – he may not even be in the Republic. I guess we have to be on the look out for any Sith like activity. I don't know where he got the idea of the "Rule of Two" thing. Maybe he read it in a history books somewhere.

As for war being too much for me…..Yoda honestly thinks that war might be too much for me?! I'm 15 years old, and I've seen some pretty nasty stuff. I was a slave with my mother for almost ten years. Does he think that everything I experienced before I was a Jedi was all fun? My mom and I were beaten by Watto when we didn't do a task he assigned us well enough….and sometimes he didn't have a reason for it. I'm tougher than most other 15 year olds. I know that I don't have all the training that other Jedi have, but I do have skill. I can match any other Jedi Padawan on all of the tasks that we are assigned. I think I even do better than they do.

I know that Mace Windu still does not really like me, but I thought that Yoda liked me better than Mace did. He was probably just pretending. Sigh…..it's hard to know who I can trust in the Jedi Order.

Thank you for sticking up for me – trying to get the Council to let me do something interesting. Nute Gunray is an idiot if he thinks that turning the Supreme Chancellor into an enemy is a good idea. You were right about the rioting and the demonstrations, master. What happens if he hurts the Chancellor? Wouldn't the courts do something about it THEN? Why would it take the Supreme Chancellor getting hurt before something is done against them?

Do you think the Trade Federation will actually secede from the Republic? Honestly, I think the Republic would be better off if they did leave. Maybe that would cut the corruption down in the Senate and Courts. There are many Senators that are on the payroll of the Trade Federation. I know I wouldn't be sorry to see them go, though I would like to see them face justice first. Who would have the power to fire Nute Gunray? I would love to see the day that happened!

Are you serious? You believe that Nute Gunray would like to have Palpatine's job. Who in their right minds would allow Gunray to become Supreme Chancellor of the Senate? Yeah….you're probably right….Gunray will continue to cause trouble for the next couple of years. You really think that there could be fighting, and serious enough for a war? I don't want that to happen. What can we do about it?

Thank you for taking me along on the missions, despite Yoda's opinion of me. I've learned a lot, and hey…it HAS been training for me. We technically have gone to Dantooine several times to practice my training. We've just done other things too, and gone other places.

When Qui-Gon was alive, he never mentioned his old master to me. What was he like? Did you ever meet him? So his old master quit the Order…..how long ago did he leave? If he was Qui-Gon's master, he's probably pretty old. Was he human? From what you said, it sounds like he quit the Order around the time that Qui-Gon died. If that is true, did he ever say anything about Dooku to you? Did he ever indicate that he thought Dooku might quit? So you think that Dooku may have quit because Qui-Gon died? That doesn't make much sense…but okay. Master, if you're worried that if you died, I would quit, then you can stop worrying. I don't want you to die, but if you did, I would continue my training as best I could. I don't know who would train me, but I wouldn't leave. I promise you.

I don't know anything about Dooku spending time with Chancellor Palpatine. I hadn't even heard of Dooku until you mentioned him. I know that Palpatine never said anything about it, but he meets with people all the time. Maybe Dooku came to him with concerns about the Republic. A lot of people do that. I'm sure it means nothing. If you want me to, I can ask him about Dooku.

You've talked with Padme? When? If it was five years ago, then you might be remembering what she said wrong. I don't believe that Palpatine would manipulate anyone. Even if he wanted the Vote of No Confidence so that he could become Supreme Chancellor, there would have been no guarantees in his plan. For one thing, the entire Senate voted for who they wanted as Supreme Chancellor. Another thing….he wasn't the only one who was nominated.

You said, "Also, some of the Council think you'd like Palpatine even if he turned out to be a Sith Lord." What?!! Where do they get that idea from? If they seriously thought he was a Sith Lord, they'd bring an investigation against him. They're just making stuff up because they haven't found the real Sith Lord, and they hate politicians. But, if it were true, how could anyone in the Council think I'd like a Sith Lord? That anyone would even suggest that…..they really are against me, aren't they. They really don't like me. Anyone who knows me knows how much I'm against evil and the Sith. I think you're right; the Order is changing with this new Sith threat. The Jedi Order today does not resemble the Order that I've read about in the Jedi history books.

Thank you. I'm glad to know that you are not a fan of the no attachment rule. I view you as a brother figure to me too, and I love you as if you were my brother. I won't tell Yoda what you said. And thank you for not telling him about the stuff with my mother. I have been trying to live up to the rule of not contacting her…but I contacted her last year.

Thank you, Obi-Wan. Actually, I know where my mother is. She's been freed from slavery and now lives with my father on another section of Tatooine. My brothers are there, too. She should be safe as long as my father doesn't hurt her.

What I said about wanting to spear my father with my lightsaber is something I said in anger, shortly after I found out about my father's existence, and what he did to my mom and me. I didn't actually mean it….well maybe I did at the time…but I wouldn't do anything like that in real life.

Um…no…I haven't thought about using the Force to choke my father or hit him with Force lightening. I didn't even know that someone could use the Force to choke someone…is that even possible? Why did you ask me that anyway? That sounds like a pretty evil thing to do, especially if it leads to death. Thinking about it, though, I don't think it would be too hard to figure out how that would work. It's something I wouldn't want to actually do….but…maybe if we could threaten someone with it without, and releasing them before it happened….that wouldn't be so bad. I'll have to look into that. It could prove useful.

As for the Force lightening….are you trying to insult me, Master? Do you think like the others, that I'm going to become a Sith? When Qui-Gon was staying in my house I asked him about a dream I had involving this lightening stuff. I don't really remember what happened in the dream…I just remember the lightning. I asked Qui-Gon about it, and he told me that this was something that only the Sith use. Since I know it's of the Dark Side, and only Sith use it, there's NO WAY that I would use it on anyone. I would have to use Dark Side power in order to accomplish that. I don't even know how to use the Force in that way, and I really don't want to learn. I don't like the idea of it.

On a similar note, what do you think of Dantooine being suddenly attacked by something or other? Do you think that could be the Trade Federation or the Sith? Everyone knows that there is strange activity there. And to think, we were using it as a training site. Are we going to be investigating this, Master? I'm not sure the Council's going to care.

However, using the Force against someone the way you described….using it to dangle Gunray upside down and spinning him around to be hurled actually sounds kind of funny. I know it wouldn't be good to use the Force for in anger and whatnot….but that doesn't sound so bad. The action wouldn't result in death. I've actually thought about doing stuff like that to people who annoyed me. It's not that I'm proud of those thoughts, but to be honest, yes stuff like that has crossed my mind.

Thank you for your confidence in me.

Your Padawan,

Anakin


	20. Note 20 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

Actually, Mace and Yoda don't doubt your abilities. They're kinda worried you might use them for the wrong things.

I don't believe Palpatine is a Sith Lord. The Force Veto isn't a very dangerous threat to the Jedi Order. I was only using a figure of speech. Nobody thinks he's a Sith Lord, not even Yoda.

Also, it's pretty much certain that Dooku left because of Qui-Gon's death...at least in part.

Also, you can find stuff about Force choke in the library, but, unfortunately for you, the stuff is in the section that they don't allow Padawans in. Also, Padme trusts Palpatine totally. I just thought it seemed a little odd.

The Order seems to be too strict on the no attachment rule; lots of Jedi have joined the Sith because they got fed up with it. Also, about Yoda, I think, if he were about four or five times his age, he'd have been the one who wrote that rule.

Also, I heard it's not just Gunray who's thinking of leaving. Several systems don't like the Republic. Also, I think that the Gunray is somehow in league with the mysterious Sith Lord that we can't manage to find. It would explain what that Darth Maul chap was hanging out with the Federation occupying army on Naboo and followed us to Tatooine when we escaped the blockade on Naboo. Clever as Gunray may be, I'm fearing he's only a _pawn_ in something for worse....

The Courts seem to be in Gunray's favor. It would seem that Gunray has supporters in the courts as well as the Senate. However, his little demonstrations against the Supreme Chancellor are going to get him a lot of negative publicity...and hopefully get him a bunch of enemies in the Senate and the courts so he can finally be removed as Viceroy. Also, why haven't they gotten some kind of law to make the Federation shut down their droids? If Gunray does decide to play dirty, he did once before, then it will be a long and ugly fight. He's got millions of them droids, though they have the intelligence of a sick bantha.

Also, it would seem that Yoda and Mace are starting to trust you a bit more.

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi


	21. Note 21 Anakin

Note 21

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Obi-Wan,

It's been six years since the Trade Federation Invasion. It seems like Chancellor Palpatine and the rest of the Senate has managed to subdue the Trade Federation enough so that we no longer have riots all over the galaxy. It still is concerning to know that Nute Gunray still has faced no punishment, though the Senate has placed a few restrictions on their activity. They no longer have a Senator in the Senate, which could be a good thing. Do you know whether this was by the Trade Federation's choice, or whether it was a Senate ruling? I know the Trade Federation is not happy with the Republic. Have you heard any more rumors about them possibly leaving the Republic?

If all Jedi struggle with their feelings and think about using the Force in ways they shouldn't, then why do they single me out? I'm serious. It's not like I purposely think about these things….and I don't do that often. When have I actually acted on this, and when have I used my abilities for "the wrong things?" They STILL think that I'm going to become a Sith someday, don't they. Is there nothing that I can do that will please the Council? They've never liked me, and they still don't. Even when I'm old, they're still going to think that I might do something bad. Sometimes I get the feeling that they only let me be trained as a Jedi so that they could keep an eye on me, and stop me before I did anything evil. If they needed to kill me, I'd be right here at the Jedi Temple. Even if they deny that they have feelings of fear, they have to fear me. Otherwise they would not still view me in the way that they have.

Sorry that I jumped on you about the figure of speech about Palpatine. I didn't think about it being a figure of speech…I just saw the words "some in the Council think that even if Palpatine turned out to be a Sith Lord, you'd still follow him," and got annoyed, and reacted. It is typical of the types of things that Council actually thinks. I know that none of them like politicians, and I knew they didn't like me…and so I thought they were saying that out of fear. I told Palpatine about the rumor before you told me it was just a figure of speech. He didn't really say anything. He probably already knew it was a figure of speech. It does relieve me to know that the Council doesn't really think that he is a Sith Lord. To think that would be to totally overreact to a fear about the Sith.

You never did tell me any more about this Dooku. Are you still worried about me leaving the Order, like Dooku did?

However Palpatine got the office (remember, Master, you might have heard something wrong, or you might not be remembering correctly), even you have to admit that he's done a good job, and Padme has good judgment.

Well, thanks….so the stuff about the Force choke is in the library, but is in the section that I'm not supposed to go into…..

I'm glad that at least you agree with me about the no attachment rule. What do you mean that lots of Jedi have joined the Sith because they got fed up with it? I would think, Master, that from studying the Sith a little, they would not want attachments either. I don't think they would be capable of having attachments, especially ones involving love. They're selfish, and they think only of themselves and power. That's not exactly conducive to attachments. If Jedi get fed up with the rule, I'd think they'd be much more likely to quit the Order, not become a Sith.

Maybe the Republic can let a few systems go. I don't like the thought of it, but if these systems are going to cause us trouble, they might as well leave. Yeah…it makes sense for Gunray to be in league with the Sith Lord. The one that killed Qui-Gon was tracking Padme and you guys when he attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine. He was also there on Naboo. It doesn't necessarily prove it…he could have been there to hunt down Qui-Gon and you…..but I'd never seen anyone like that on Tatooine. Besides that, why would he have been looking for Jedi on Tatooine...unless he heard that you guys had landed there to repair the ship. Maybe he thought you were easy targets. But then why go to Naboo, and why would he be waiting there for you unless it was tied to the Invasion. If it is true that the Sith are in league with him, Master, then maybe the Jedi Order could find the Sith by following Trade Federation activity. Is anyone in the Order looking into that?

Yeah, like I said before, it would be nice if he were removed as Viceroy. I don't know why the Senate hasn't passed a law against the Trade Federation to shut down their droid production. Wait….if the Sith are tied to the Trade Federation, then who else could they be tied to? Maybe the Sith have a Senator or two under their payroll, and they are making sure that the Trade Federation keeps its droids so that the Sith could attack Coruscant? I don't know. Or maybe not…maybe the Trade Federation is just greedy, and no one wants to upset them. LOL…I like your comparison of the level of droid intelligence with a sick bantha.

I think Yoda is trusting me a little more, or at least he wants me to think he is….but I don't know about the other Council members, including Mace.

On a similar note, what do you think of Dantooine being suddenly attacked by something or other? Do you think that could be the Trade Federation or the Sith? There have been some reports of strange activity there. And to think, we were using it as a training site. Are we going to be investigating this, Master? I'm not sure the Council's going to care. We could have our own adventure.

One final thing that I should probably tell you…..I've really appreciated you taking me on the various dangerous missions. Does the Council know yet what we are up to? I really don't care if they know or not, but I do want to know when they have given me the approval. Also, I don't know if it's the planet that we're currently on, or if it's just that I'm coming down with something, but my asthma's starting to bother me a little. It's no big deal…I just thought you should know.

Let me know what either you or the Council has in mind for us now. Thanks.

I'll see you in a little bit. I have some cleaning to do before I meet up with you.

Your Padawan,

Anakin


	22. Note 22 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

Well, I do have some odd news about Dooku. I don't know why...but I heard he's siding with Gunray. He said that if the Trade Federation and other systems left, he'd back them. He did have a dislike for the Republic when he left the Order. Also, the Council does know about us...and they don't care. I figure that you'll kill the Dark Lord of the Sith and they'll realize that you're the Chosen One and they'll feel foolish. And maybe after Yoda croaks, don't count on it happening any time soon, they'll make you Grandmaster. You know, long ago, the Sith escaped a left a boy, who mighta been a victim of Sith sorcery, to take the fall and be falsely called a Sith Lord. Apparently, we think there were two Sith, as Bane was hurt, possibly, and it might not just have been a ruse to implicate the boy. The two escaped and apparently hid out for 1000 or so years...well...obviously they died...but they trained others. Also, after the Battle of Russan, they had this Russan Reformations thing that made the Council more accountable to the Senate and...ultimately the Chancellor. It would really be a bad day for the Order if Palpatine actually did turn out to be the Sith Lord....but how can that be? We'd have noticed...then again...we missed you for ten years...but this guy is a lot older than you. Also, I never managed to get Palpatine's first name. Has he told you?

Also, to prove to myself and those doubting guys on the Council that you're not and won't be a Sith, I'd like to ask one thing, if Gunray or someone killed your mother and you say them do it, what would you do?

Also, I met an old friend of yours. Padme...who seems to be very interested in you.

I've wondered before if Jedi could be allowed to love, if we'd be more powerful than the Sith. After all, the Sith use hate and anger, and love is stronger than hate, right? If only I could make the rules...sigh.

Also, you do have your fans. Two Togruta Younglings, Ahsoka Tano and Ashla, and a two Masters Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura told me they liked you and didn't believe you would go to the Dark Side. I"m sure there's others who agree with them.

And, I'm worried about something else...I somehow have the feeling the Dark Lord of the Sith is actually a Senator or a member of the court. It would explain why Gunray keeps getting off. But there are thousands of members.

Anyway, why would Dooku want to join forces with a crooked Neimodian?

Also, if Yoda said that there are always two Sith, then wouldn't the Dark Lord have recruited another apprentice to replace the one I cut in half and sent falling down a shaft? We might need to find two Sith. Personally, I think Gunray is a fool that the Sith are using and will eventually... "take care of", once they are done with him. They're using Gunray to take our attention away from them. And it's working so far....

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi

Also, if you're interested in Jedi tricks, you could try mind tricks. You wave your hand and concentrate to manipulate their mind and say something and they'll repeat you and do it, as long as they're weak minded. Gunray would qualify, and I'd have him deliver a message to the Sith and tell them that Roda Bantha told them that she's interested in joining them, so they'll look for her until they get it and cut off his head in frustration...and we won't have to worry about Gunray anymore...but the Council will throw us out if we did that...though it would certainly be fun to do.....

Also, what would you do if someone, Gunray, Yoda, or even I, killed your mother, and perhaps not in a nice way, right in front of you? I have to know. I've just bet 1000 credits that you'd just say "Let them go. Don't get revenge."


	23. Note 23 Anakin

Note 23

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Master Obi-Wan,

Are you serious? Dooku said that if systems left the Republic that he would leave too? And, Obi-Wan, you said, "He said that if the Trade Federation and **other systems** left, he'd back them." You used the phrase "other systems" to refer to the Trade Federation. That's not really correct. The Trade Federation isn't a system; it's a trade organization. I don't understand why Dooku would back the Trade Federation. I CAN understand why he would back some systems that want to leave…that at least makes sense. Why would he back the Trade Federation? Everyone in the Republic knows what they did to Naboo. How could anyone, especially a former Jedi Knight, back them? And why does he have a dislike for the Republic?

Well, I'm glad that the Council knows about us – about us going on missions together. It seems that the Council FINALLY is trusting me to go on missions with you officially. It took them long enough! I still don't think they trust me. It's like they think I'm going to mess it all up or something, or that I'll do something the wrong way….or that I'll become a Sith while on a mission. Sigh….I'm tired of it, and I hate it.

Ha, ha…very funny, Master. First we have to find out who this Sith Lord is, and then where he is, before I can kill it. But seriously, is that what the Chosen One is supposed to do? Kill the Sith? Or are you just using an expression? No one ever told me much about this Chosen One thing. Earlier you told me that you believed me to be this Chosen One. Master Windu used the phrase in one of his messages to me. When I asked him about it, he tried to brush it off. It was almost as if he mentioned the term to me by accident. He told me that it is just an expression. So is it a real thing, or is it an expression? Sorry, I'm confused.

You really think that they would make me Grandmaster after Yoda dies? If I got to be Grandmaster, the first thing I would do would be to change a few of the Jedi rules. I'd trash the whole "no attachment" rule. I don't know what else I'd do, but that rule would have to go.

What happened to the boy who was left by the Sith? And what did they do to him? You said that he might have been a victim of Sith sorcery. You said he was falsely called a Sith Lord. Did the Republic punish him? The Sith must have been good at hiding…seeing how they hid for a thousand years. There ARE lot of systems in the galaxy. Maybe they went somewhere and hid out as recluses. There are plenty of places that a couple of people could go to do that, even if they were experimenting with evil powers.

The Senate does not have completely control over the Jedi Council. I didn't even know that the Council was accountable to the Senate at all. Does that mean that they have to give a report to the Senate every once in a while? I know that the Senate doesn't have to approve all the decisions made by the Council. Does the Senate or Chancellor have to approve of some of the decisions we make? I never heard of this…but then again, I'm not on the Council. Chancellor Palpatine never mentioned this to me either. Maybe he doesn't know about the Russan Reformations. I mean, are these reformations something that appears on a really old document that very few people are familiar with anymore?

There's no way that Palpatine is the Sith Lord, so drop it. I misunderstood what you were saying with that expression you were using, and I simply reacted to it because it sounded like something the Council would actually say…not that anyone actually believed it. The events of the past two years should prove it to anyone who might be inclined to think poorly of the Chancellor. Nute Gunray has attacked the Supreme Chancellor, and the Senate voted to take away the Trade Federation's seat in the Senate. We both know that the Trade Federation has or had a connection to the Senate. If it were Chancellor Palpatine, a move against him would make no sense. The Trade Federation leaders are supposed to be scared of the Sith Lord. They would not threaten his life, as the Trade Federation has actually done with Chancellor Palpatine. Also, the Senate voted to remove the Trade Federation's seat. If the Chancellor were the Sith Lord, then he would have never allowed that to happen. Rather, the Trade Federation seems to have lost their connection with the Sith Lord sometime these past two years. I think that whatever Senator(s) were in league with the Sith Lord and Trade Federation have been removed/voted out of office/ or lost their election on their home planet. I also don't think that the Sith Lord is a Senator. I think it's far more likely that a Senator was being controlled by the Sith Lord or Trade Federation. What I mean is, I think that the Senator was not actually the Sith Lord. I think that the Senator was someone who was working for the Sith Lord – maybe without realizing it. I don't know. Maybe the Senator was greedy and cared only for money. Perhaps the Sith Lord bribed him into doing his bidding….or is friends with him, or…I don't know. I just don't think the Sith Lord is actually a Senator because that would cause him to be too much in the open. The Jedi would be aware of it. The Jedi Temple is not far away from the Senate building. But then – maybe you're right – maybe it is someone in the Courts. It was the Senate who removed the Trade Federation's seat. I wonder if the Courts had agreed if the situation would have been brought before them.

Yeah, if Palpatine were the Sith Lord, we'd have realized it a long time ago. Also, if he were the Sith Lord, why would he be nice to me? Why would he befriend me? Why would he tell me that anger is not the Jedi way? Wouldn't he have killed me on the spot…..especially if I were this Chosen One person?? Wouldn't he be scared of me and what I could do to him?

No, Palpatine hasn't told me his first name. I never thought to ask. It is odd that he hasn't mentioned it. I could ask him if you wanted me to. Why does it matter what his first name is, anyway?

Obi-Wan….you asked me what I would do if I saw Gunray or someone kill my mother. Honestly, Master, I don't know what I would do. That is a hypothetical situation…one that I have never been in before, and hope never to be in. I could sit here and tell you that I'd remain calm and that I wouldn't react. I would like that to be my answer. However, I can't tell you for sure that I would respond in that way. I just don't know. I can't predict what I would do. Just because I can't give you a clear answer does not mean that I might become a Sith. You said you asked that question to me to prove to you that I wouldn't become one. Sorry, Master, you shouldn't make bets. That's why my father sold my mother and I into slavery – he lost all of his money and so he sold us.

You saw Padme and talked to her? Where? When? What did she say exactly? You said "Also, I met an old friend of yours. Padme…who seems to be very interested in you." What do you mean by that, Master?

Yeah…I think that if the Jedi used love that we would be far more powerful than any Sith Lord.

Well…..I'm glad that there are at least 4 Jedi in the whole Order who believe that I won't go to the Dark Side…even though the majority of the Jedi seem to disagree. Tell me more about these individuals – Ahsoka Tano, Ashla, Shaak Ti, and Aayla Secura. I don't think I've ever met them. Maybe I have and I've just forgotten.

Yeah…if Yoda is right and there always are two Sith, then the Sith who survived after the Naboo battle would have recruited another by now. But do Sith train their apprentices in the same way that Jedi do? If so, then this Sith would have had to have found an infant. If this is the case, the galaxy should be safe for at least about fifteen years and probably longer than that. It would make sense that if we found one Sith, the other would have to be close by. The Master would have to train his apprentice, right. That means that the two could not be far apart.

You think that Gunray is just being used by the Sith, and that eventually they will get rid of him? Well…maybe….but why do they need Gunray? What are they using him for? You said you think it's in order to distract us. I suppose that could be possible. If we have our eyes fixed on the Trade Federation and their crazy activity, then we are blind to where the Sith might be, and what they might be up to.

I'd like to learn to do the Jedi mind trick that you spoke of. It sounds very useful. LOL. The scenario that you suggested sounds hilarious. I don't see why the Council would throw us out if we did that. Maybe we could get Gunray to tell us useful information. With the mind trick, can you force someone to tell the truth, or to give information? If so, we could ask him who the Sith Lord is and where the Sith are hiding.

Last year there was strange activity on Dantooine. This year there's been an uprising on the planet QuiQue. I've heard some talk from other Jedi Padawan that some people think that's where the Sith Master is hiding out. Do you know if there is any truth to these claims? There's also been a lot of reports of space pirating in that system. Are the Jedi going to investigate? I doubt that the Council would send us (me and you)….but who knows…I can always hope, right?

I'll see you later. I'm going to change the water in my fish's tank.

Your Padawan,

Anakin Skywalker


	24. Note 24 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

Well, if Palpatine were the Sith Lord, then maybe he hasn't killed you because he wants you to join him. If you were in league with the Sith, you could kill a lot of Jedi once you reached your full potential. I don't think he's the Sith, but I've heard of a Force Mask. It's in the section that Padawan's can't look at, at least they're not supposed to, and a Sith could use it to hide the effects the Dark Side had on his (or her, there have been many Dark Ladies of the Sith before) body and we might not notice. That boy was killed by the Jedi. They thought he was a Sith Lord. And he wasn't the Darth Bane we were looking for. The real Darth Bane either died of old age, or got axed by his own Padawan. The only danger greater than the Jedi to a Dark Lord/Lady of the Sith is their own apprentice. Their apprentice is supposed to fight them to the death once they have learned everything their master knows and surpassed them, and the loser is supposed to be considered weak and deserve to die. The Sith consider those, us included, as we don't allow attachment, which they are more lenient on than us, and we won't use the Dark Side and so according to them, we are weak and deserve to die. The Sith don't like love as they believe that it will lead to mercy. We're afraid that the Sith might do something cruel, which they're quite well known for doing those type of things, like kidnap your mother and threaten to kill her unless you joined them. Some of the Council are afraid you'd betray the Jedi Order for your mother or someone else you cared for. Qui-Gon once had an attachment and it got him in a bit of trouble. Don't make the same mistake he did.

Also, do you honestly think the Sith are dumb enough to give Gunray their actual name(s)? Don't you think they'd have figured that he might cave if interrogated? After all, they'd use the Force to get the truth out of him if they were in our position, which they will never be.

Also, have you ever dreamed of the future? Once I had a couple of awful dreams where Dooku becomes a Sith Lord and cuts off your hand. And later you defeat Dooku and kill him even though he was unarmed. And worse yet, **you** become a Sith Lord, but I defeat you and you get put on an iron lung and later cut off my head. Personally I think it's just from eating too much bantha steak for dinner that night, but sometimes Jedi can dream of the future. However, there is a dream, of someone in an iron lung like you were in that one dream throwing the Dark Lord of the Sith down a shaft. The Sith have been known to use Force lightning, but that one is quite weird. Also, I dreamed you'd get knighted and assigned an annoying Togruta Padawan. I dreamed that you killed Gunray and that the Republic became a cruel Empire. I dream a lot of weird things. I just tend to lately ignore it and take stronger sleeping pills.

One of Mace's Padawans became a Dark Jedi, this is for real, and he thinks you'll do the same to Obi-wan. Mace kinda screwed up and thinks I will too. He is afraid. He knows what it's like to have a Padawan go the Dark Side.

Also, though **you** can't get the stuff out of that section, _**I**_ can and I got a book on the Dark Side that talks about Force lightning and Force choke and even Force kill, which, thankfully, that one the Sith now don't seem to know, and the Force fire power that Sith Lords have always dreamed of having but never been able to create....yet, among other things. Also, I got a light side book on Jedi mind tricks, which Padawans aren't supposed to know, but I think you're ready. You'll have to forgive Mace. He's had some past bad experiences with a rogue Padawan and I really can't blame him for being a bit uneasy. After all, you are statistically more likely than Mace's Dark Jedi Padawan to turn, yet you seem to be the greatest and possibly one of the strongest in the light side Jedi, possibly greater, even perhaps Yoda himself. Maybe Yoda and Mace are jealous, though jealousy is also forbidden by the Order. I'm off to spy on Dooku. He backs secession, though it could be just to get Gunray to leave so he can be someone else's problem. However, your Supreme Chancellor friend Palpatine says he'd rather be run over by a bantha than let systems and organizations leave the Republic as they please, which could mean a war. Maybe Dooku thinks he knows more than the Chancellor. He probably does. Dooku is very clever. Maybe he does only want the best for the Republic...and our loyalty is to the current form as it is, and we aren't supposed to like secession, though as Dooku has left the Order, he's not really doing anything wrong.

Also, what if the Sith did threaten to kill your mother or me if you didn't become a Sith yourself? Would you let them kill us and keep with the light side or would you turn?

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi


	25. Note 25 Anakin

Note 25

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Obi-Wan,

Master, you've taken an idea and run wild with it. For the last time, Palpatine is NOT the Sith Lord. As proof of this, consider the fact that Palpatine doesn't even know anything about the Sith. He's had to ask me numerous times what I meant when I said the Sith. He does not understand the Force or anything about it. Palpatine has heard me talk about the Sith before, and he knows very well what I think of them. If he were the Sith Lord, he'd know I'd never join him. This line of conversation is getting ridiculous. I don't want to kill any Jedi, and I would never do that…so if a Sith Lord wanted me for that, they would NOT get their wish. I'm not a killing machine. Besides, if anyone wanted me to train under them, they would have gotten their hands on me when I was little. That way they could mold me into their ways. I'm 18 years old now. No Sith Lord can make me follow after them. I'm practically an adult now. If you don't think he's the Sith Lord, then stop this "what if" game. I'm tired of it.

I don't think that one or two Sith Lords could use this Force Mask thing in order to hide what they were up to from the entire Jedi Order. I don't think the Sith would want to be anywhere near Coruscant. They would risk being found out.

Does using the Dark Side really affect a person's body? I thought that was just a story that Yoda and other Jedi told children in order to scare them so that they would not want to learn Dark Side stuff.

Then that boy was not given a fair trial. The Jedi just executed him….then they found out he was really innocent. That is unfair. I hope that the Jedi uses a better trial system than they did at that time. How long ago was that, anyway?

I didn't know that Sith could be female as well….I mean…..Sith are so evil. It seems against anything that any female I know would do. I don't want to think about that.

I don't care for the Sith way of dealing with their Master. I don't like their philosophy, and I can't imagine why anyone would want to join the Sith. I can't imagine the Sith being more lenient on attachment than the Jedi. I didn't think the Sith were capable of attachment. It is true that they might not have a rule against it, but I don't think their philosophy allows for attachment.

You and other Jedi are afraid that the Sith would do something cruel to my mother or someone else that I know….just because they think that they could get me to be a Sith? That is the stupidest thing I ever heard….no offense intended, Master. I think you and the others are just paranoid, and that you have all decided that I'm going to become a Sith someday. Do you **really** think that the Sith know about me? And if they did know of me, do you think they would care? I thought they hated Jedi. I can't believe that they would hear of me. I'm not all that famous, you know. I don't see how the Sith would have found out about me.

Qui-Gon had an attachment that got him into a bit of trouble? Tell me about this. I didn't know.

How am I supposed to know how the Sith think. Do you think they are using alias' to hide their true identity from the Trade Federation? I suppose that makes sense. I didn't think of that. But there's a chance that we could still learn something from him.

Master, I think you've been watching too many of those horror movies…either that or you've been watching a lot of horrible news broadcasting late at night, before you fall asleep. How do you know when you are dreaming of the future? I've had a few weird dreams before. I haven't had any in a long time, though. You dreamed of Dooku becoming a Sith Lord and cutting off my hand? That's crazy, Master. You also dreamed that I killed him while he is unarmed…and then that I become a Sith Lord? And where did this iron lung stuff come from? That makes no sense. You dreamed that I cut off your head. How can you even suggest that this is the future! Master, we've talked about this Force Lightning stuff before. I think that you had a lot of weird stuff on your mind. You probably dreamed of me becoming a Sith and killing you either because you fear it, and just don't want to admit it – or because so many Jedi have said that I'll become a Sith that it was jut on your mind. Dooku's been in the news a lot, too. He has declared himself independent of the Republic and has gotten other systems to join him. It is a well known fact that the Trade Federation has joined him now, too. The only thing that makes no sense is the iron lung stuff. Where did you come up with that? Maybe you were sleeping too close to the fan and the noise just got into your dream. How could the Republic become a cruel Empire?

Well, there is one part of your dream that I DO hope is the future – the part about me getting knighted. I hope that that happens soon.

Well, I'm not surprised that Mace is still convinced that I'm going to go to the Dark Side someday. He's never liked me, and he has never tried to hide it.

Who says I don't sneak stuff out of the section of the library that I'm not supposed to be in. I'm not saying that I have done this…but I'm saying that I could. Can I read the book that you got about the Dark Side? I'd like to see what these Dark Side powers can do. That way I will know what we are up against. What is Force kill? I never heard of that. Force fire power? What is that?

Thank you for your confidence in my abilities. I have read over the Light Side book that you got – and I think I've pretty much mastered the mind control stuff. It wasn't that hard to learn, really.

Why am I statistically more likely than Mace's Dark Jedi Padawan to turn? I'm just a person like everyone else. Is it because I wasn't raised as a Jedi from birth? Is it because I love my mother? Is it because I experience emotions?

Thank you, Master. Even non-Jedi have told me that they thought that I was the greatest and strongest Jedi they have ever encountered. And don't kid yourself….even though the Jedi deny emotion, it does not mean that they don't ever experience it. Just because jealousy is forbidden by the Order does not mean that Jedi never experience it. They just don't let anyone know…and they hold it inside.

Well now we all know that Dooku really did back the Trade Federation. They have joined that Separatist group. Do you think they will threaten the Republic? There has been a lot of talk that this situation might lead to war. I've heard that the Senate has even toyed with the idea of creating an army of the Republic.

You actually spied on Dooku? Wow…I didn't know that the Council entrusted that activity to anyone. Of course they did not assign me with you. You must know a lot more about this Gunray/Dooku situation than the rest of us.

Palpatine says he won't let any system leave the Republic….okay….but maybe he's making a mistake here. There are some systems that might as well go. But then, if those systems want to attack the Republic, that would be another story.

What is the Order going to do in the event of war? Do we have a plan?

Um…if the Sith threatened to kill my mother or you if I didn't become a Sith, I would tell you or her to hide. If they laid a finger on either of you, I would fight for you. I wouldn't let them hurt you. However, I would not become a Sith myself. I hate the Sith philosophy, and I know that Sith are evil. So my answer to you is none of the above. I would not turn, but I would not let them kill you. I would fight…and I would win.

Your Padawan,

Anakin Skywalker


	26. Note 26 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

The boy ran at them with the lightsaber that was taken from a Jedi the real Sith Lord killed. We now think he was driven mad, but they honestly thought he was trying to attack them. He ran at them and they fell upon him. We didn't know then. We don't need a trial to kill a Sith Lord, particularly one attacking us with a golden lightsaber....and that was a 1000 years ago, when the Sith supposedly became extinct with his death. Also, the Council has killed Members who go to the Dark Side. I don't like it that they killed that Chiss boy, only about 15, for experimenting with Force lightning and Force choke a coupla times, but maybe he was a danger. The Jedi have taken a vow to destroy the Sith. It almost seems sometimes that in our quest to destroy them, we are becoming more and more like them.

For the past several years, the Dark Side has clouded our thoughts. I think the Sith is nearby, trying to mislead us. Also, I spied on Dooku and Gunray. It would seem that Gunray is mad at the Sith Lord, yet I saw Dooku tell him, "No, he had to do that to keep the Jedi away. They could easily find him...where he's hiding." and Gunray asked "Where?" and Dooku said "I can't say for sure, as he didn't want this falling into the wrong hands...but...oh, Qui-Gon's old apprentice is spying on us...how rude!" and I left and came back when Dooku was gone. Dooku is even more powerful than I imagined from what Qui-Gon told me.

Also, about Qui-Gon, he had a love interest. She got killed. He thought of getting revenge on the ones who killed her, but decided not to. Also, Dooku once got in trouble for having Dark Side information. However, it turned out he was falsely accused and that a friend of his had the real Sith Holocron. His friend got thrown out of the Order. Apparently, they only kill you when you use the Dark Side, possibly on others. That Chiss boy did kill his Master, though it was just in a supposedly-friendly Master-Padawan thing where we match our skills. If you can match mine, they say you are ready for the Trails, though I can say that you're ready even without you doing that. Anyway, the Chiss used Force lightning and unfortunately his Master was touching quite a bit of metal. He slipped, and, since they were kinda on an edge, fell to his death, and the Council sent in the "Jedi Shadows" to take him out. I personally don't like the Shadows.

There is one other thing that the Council is afraid of. They're worried that if the Sith, for a time, said you could marry Padme, I know you like her, don't hide it, I'm not going to tell, and contact your mother, and still have wealth and be allowed to have attachments, at least until they corrupted you, then they'd take it away, that you might consider joining them, to get at what the Jedi Order has denied you.

There's something Yoda, and maybe Qui-Gon, though I think he intentionally didn't notice because I didn't go through with it, thankfully, doesn't know about me. Once, when I was Qui-Gon's Padawan, about your age....I thought that the Council was holding me back...that their strict rules were keeping me from reaching my full potential. I decided that maybe I'd get more respect from them as a Sith than as a Jedi. I got a Sith holocron, the Council has lots of stuff about the Dark Side, for Jedi to know what they're up against...supposedly...and I took one, and was about to use it, but at the last minute decided not to. Qui-Gon I think mighta found out as he said I'd passed the Trial of the Spirit.

There are four Trials, which I'm confident, even if Yoda and Mace stuff have their heads stuck up their lightsabers, that you can complete successfully within the next two years or so.

First,  
Trial of Skill

You use your skills with a lightsaber and the Force to combat an enemy. You don't have to cut them in half, though that's how I passed that Trial myself, or even kill them, but you gotta fight them, and...obviously...live.

Second,  
Trial of the Flesh

That involves overcoming great physical pain or hardship or loss. It also could be for getting over attachments, something you'll really have to work on. Though...some things you can try to fake. I kinda like Qui-Gon and wasn't too happy about his death. But I hid it from them. Anyway, I got over it quickly enough and they never bothered to doubt me, and I did it anyway, just not immediately, as I wanted to be knighted NOW, and not later, especially since I couldn't train you if I was still a Padawan. He made me promise to train you.

Third,  
Trial of Courage

You have to fight really bravely in a battle and likely face an enemy like the Dark Lord of the Sith, or an apprentice, which should be tough for you, as it was for me, or a situation with little chance of success, and win.

Fourth, and last  
Trial of the Spirit

You look deep inside yourself. Self-discovery. However, I think there is somewhat of a Sith in you. There was in me. Though I defeated him...at least I hope so... Anyway, I think you do have anger. You do seem mad at the Council. Have you ever though of getting even? Mad at them for doubting you? Once I though of using the Force to levitate Qui-Gon outside the Temple while he was in his underwear after he was kinda harsh on me. Also, I know you feel for your mother, though once I dreamed she died and you lost it. Wait...she was killed. Also, maybe it's not just me. I heard you muttering in your sleep. Are you also dreaming it? Maybe I'm just picking it up from you. I've heard of that where people are dreaming and hear stuff around them and incorporate it into their dream. I know something bad happens to her in your dreams. I think she dies. I can guess that by you yelling "NO, I was too late! and then, worse, yelling "I hate them! I'll kill them! I'll tear their insides out and leave them for the womp rats!" I know something's up. Maybe you're mad at Gunray and Dooku, but don't do this! Maybe it will turn into war, but don't stoop to the level of the Sith. The Council won't be hearing of this; you'd likely be expelled if they did, but still, try to keep that down. I've been quite frustrated with the Council at times, and I won't tell. Maybe they'll come after me too and blame it on me. Also, Qui-Gon didn't get along with them, and they didn't let him on the Council, even though he'd been a Master for quite some time. He also argued with them about knighting me and training you. At the time, I was with the Council, but his death changed me. I decided that if he wanted you trained, you couldn't turn to the Dark Side and that the Council was wrong, something Yoda noticed. Said that I had gotten Qui-Gon's old defiance.

As you know, Shaak Ti is a Council Member, and she trusts you. It's not the whole Council against you.

Anyway, it's happened! Gunray has sent Palpatine a letter saying that:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

And I think the rest of the Federation may soon join Neimodia. I think Dooku may at least know who the Sith is. Likely he's become a Dark Jedi. How else could he possibly be this close and do such things against the Republic? Maybe he thinks he does know better, and perhaps he does, Qui-Gon said he was very wise, but something doesn't seem right. However, Dooku was a Master and we couldn't get a thing out of him. Also, Yoda believes me, but says it's too soon to act.

Anyway, I also overheard Gunray say that "He promised to make that invasion of ours legal! He betrayed us! I don't know how we can trust him!" He was talking on a holo to Dooku. Also, he bowed before someone. The guy's voice sounded creepy, and somewhat familiar. I think that perhaps this Sith Lord is someone here. Though I doubt it's Palpatine. Why would he attack his home planet of Naboo and also waste all this time? Sure Sith are known to do cruel and odd things like that, but it just doesn't make sense. Also, Palpatine condemned Dooku. If Palpatine is a Sith Lord, his powers must be stronger than Yoda's to keep up such a charade, and I doubt anyone, except you of course, can beat Yoda. But the Sith Lord is...or was...a member of the Senate or the Courts. There's no doubt now.

Also, if you want to know what the Sith are:

[image=.com/wiki/File:Sith_]

The Code of the Sith  
Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.

If you must know, I think the whole chain thingy is about being able to completely obliterate your conscience and care for no one, except yourself of course, and have the power to back it up. I can't see you doing that, so Yoda and Mace can go sit on their lightsabers, turned on, and stop doubting you.

Also, not even Council Members are above turning. Dooku was one and it seems he's become a Dark Jedi.

Also, I've had a coupla dreams where you soon, within the next ten years, become a Council Member, though you'd be too young. Odd.

And Jedi Masters (And Council Members) Plo Koon, Jocast Nu, Oppo Rancisis, and Even Piell have also told me that they trust you.

Oh, and I think they'll soon let me on once you're knighted.

Also, I keep dreaming you get assigned a Togruta Padawan. Don't know why. But it would mean, if you have a Padawan, then I'm a Master and likely a Council Member, so you'll have another Council member that trusts you.

Also, Dooku is hoping to get you to join his cause. It's not exactly a secret how much of a success you are. Yoda even admitted that you might equal him some day, though he mainly just said "Hope to beat me he does? A chance he might have. Yes. Though keep practicing he should."

Mace said, "He will become a great Jedi, greater than you or I, or even possibly Grandmaster Yoda. His chances of becoming Grandmaster after Yoda dies are very high to almost certain, just as long as he doesn't defect to the Dark Side, or get killed. I don't quite trust him yet, though I do think he has a great chance of becoming a great Jedi. I'll give him that. It's just that my Padawan once betrayed me and I'm always slow to trust risky cases, hey, he did have ten more years of attachment then the rest and could give into emotions and fall like my Padawan did."

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi

It won't be more than two years before you can go on your own missions and prepare for the Trails.

Palpatine is acting friendly, though I think he's really mad about Nemodia. I think he may try to get them back by Force, but the Senate won't have it. He'll need more power than them to do it. Yes, if there's a war, for sure the Jedi Order will find itself caught in the middle. Anyway, Master Cifo Dias, a friend of Dooku's, died mysteriously a few years back and I'm wondering if Dooku may have had a hand in that. Could Qui-Gon's Master be the new Sith apprentice. I doubt it. Dooku may be defecting on the Code, but he wouldn't betray the Order...at least I don't think so. Also, your friend Padme is advocating an avoidance of war...yet I think Gunray still holds a grudge about the whole "New Treaty" thing on Naboo 8 years ago. And she may also, by denying the war that Gunray hopes to create, stop systems from thinking that the Republic is cruel by forcing Gunray to come back and joining him. I think she might be in danger. Already a bomb went off in her Palace. Also, she just left as the Queen. She is now a Senator. However, she still is probably going to be a target. And with Dooku playing along, she could be killed...where he intends to...which I can't see how he would, even if he's gone enough to become a Dark Jedi, I can't see him actually attacking us, even if he does use the Dark Side, which I haven't exactly seen proof of yet. The Council is thinking of assigning you to protect her if the attempts on her life continue. Are you up to it?

And no, I don't think you will be a Sith and I don't think Palpatine is a Sith Lord. And the whole iron lung thing, probably too much bantha steak. I dreamed I turned into a tapdancing krayt dragon. I gotta ignore these things. I shouldn't have told you them.


	27. Note 27 Anakin

Note 27

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Obi-Wan,

A golden lightsaber? I didn't know that there were lightsabers that color. I can understand why the Jedi killed the boy. They felt he was attacking them…and the evidence would suggest that. He was running at them with a lightsaber. How do we know for sure that he was not using the Force for evil? I don't care if he was driven mad…he made a mistake, and he needed to suffer the consequences for doing so. However, I don't like the idea of the Council just killing members who go to the Dark Side. What if they didn't attack Jedi…but they just used the Force for bad? And if they don't attack Jedi…or even if they do….then do you think there's any hope for them? It seems that the Council do not think there is. I guess what I'm asking is…do you think that someone who goes to the Dark Side has any hope of redemption? I mean, I understand that if someone does bad things against Jedi, then they do deserve to suffer the consequences. If they kill Jedi and go against what we stand for, then they deserve death. That's justice. However, what if the person was able to change? Couldn't the order extend some grace to them, grace being defined as unmerited favor. I mean they wouldn't deserve a second chance, and nothing they could ever do would be able to make up for the wrong that they did…..but what if the Council just gave it to them anyway?

You mean the Council actually kills people for experimenting with the Dark Side? For using Force lightning and Force choke? Maybe he was dangerous, but maybe someone could have come alongside him and talked to him. The Council seems to be all about maintaining justice, which is good…..but what about grace? I think the Jedi Order should have both. Or is the Jedi Order against grace? I've never heard it talked about by anyone. This is one thing that my mom taught me that I will never forget.

Maybe the Jedi are becoming more and more like the Sith. I don't want that to happen.

You're still spying on Dooku and Gunray? I'd like to come along sometime….but I doubt that the Council would let me. If Gunray is mad at the Sith Lord, then it **is **certain that he knows who the Sith Lord is, and there is no doubt that he was working with him. And Dooku….it definitely sounds like Dooku knows who it is, too. I say this because of what you told me he was telling Gunray, "No, he had to do that to keep the Jedi away. They could easily find him…where he's hiding." It sounds like from what he said next when Gunray asked him where the Sith was hiding, ("I can't say for sure, as he didn't want this falling into the wrong hands….") that Dooku has actually been in contact with the Sith Lord. But how do we know for sure he was talking about the Sith Lord? They could have been talking about something completely different. Did you hear them say "the Sith Lord?" If they were talking about the Sith Lord, then there is no doubt that Dooku knows who and where this Sith Lord is, and is in contact with him. (We can use male pronouns to refer to the Sith Lord because Dooku used "he" there.)

The Sith wouldn't necessarily have to be nearby us in location. Perhaps he just has a lot of influence because of former ties to the Republic – being a member of the Courts or the Senator. Maybe he still has a lot of influence. If it was someone in the Senate, then I don't think he's in the Senate anymore. He would never have allowed the Trade Federation to be kicked out of the Senate. I think it was someone who was in the Senate for a while, but who is no longer in office --- either that or it is someone who is or was in the Courts.

What did you mean when you said that Dooku is even more powerful than you had imagined from what Qui-Gon told you?

I'm sorry that Qui-Gon's love interest was killed. She must have been a wonderful person. That must have been the reason that Qui-Gon did not tell me that falling in love was forbidden in the Order. Instead, he told me that Jedi could get married as long as they could prove to the Council that their marriage would not interfere with their Jedi duties. He must have believed like me that love is still possible, and can be a good thing, for Jedi. Do you think he suspected that I would be a lot like him in that area? I wish Qui-Gon's lover had not died. Then, maybe they could have gotten married and he could have proven to the Council that it was possible.

Dooku got into trouble for having Dark Side information? What kind of information was this? And how long ago? What happened to his friend who got thrown out of the Order? Yoda didn't tell me about this. I want to ask you the same questions that I asked him a long time ago. How many Jedi have been expelled? And what were the expelled for? And if I did ever fall in love with someone or get married, would the Council expel me?

Is there any way we could research this Chiss thing? You told me that they killed him and he was only 15 because he experimented with the lightning and the choke. But then you said he killed his Master….but it was supposedly a friendly Master-Padawan thing. How can we tell for sure? If he was using the Force lightning then why did his Master not realize something was wrong? Do you think his Master knew he was experimenting with Dark Side stuff? Something seems off about this. Maybe Chiss really did deserve to die, and maybe he had no hope of being redeemed.

Is that why you were asking me a long time ago if I ever used Force lightning or Force choke? Were you testing me to see whether or not I was experimenting with stuff I shouldn't be? And if I had…would you have turned me over to the Council so that they would kill me? Or were you trying to protect me?

What are the Jedi Shadows? I never heard of them – they must be a secret group of Jedi. Do they go after anyone they suspect to be using the Dark Side? Since a lot of Jedi think I'm going to turn, are they watching me? What if they misinterpret something someone does?

So you believe that I'm ready to take the trials? Really, Master……then why are you holding me back? Why won't you let me do things beyond what you've taught me so far? I do thank you, though, for saying that you think I'm ready.

I haven't seen Padme in nine years, Master! The Council has seen to it that I have had no contact with her. Why does the Council think that I'd become a Sith if I was told that I could marry her? I……yes…..I still think about Padme. I still dream about her…and I would like to marry her. I like her, but I haven't seen her in years. I don't think that she'd be interested in me. She's probably already married by now. I really don't think that I would have a chance with her. How did **you** know that I still like her? How does the Council? Was it because I talked to Yoda about love several years ago? I didn't tell him all that so he could blab it to anyone else. I was simply asking him about love.

I appreciate you not telling anyone about my feelings for Padme.

But trust me, Obi-Wan, I wouldn't listen to a Sith who told me that I could marry Padme if I joined them. Why do you think that the Sith even want me? I don't get it. I guess – if they were close to anyone on Coruscant, and they happened to overhear the Council or other Jedi talk about how afraid they are that I'll become a Sith, they could have decided to make that fear a reality. Still, no Sith has ever approached me or told me that I should be a Jedi? Do you think the Sith might spy on me someday?

But anyway, I wouldn't "need" to join the Sith in order for me to marry Padme. I would just marry her anyway. I don't need anyone's permission. I could probably hide it from the Council, as long as no one was spying on me. Then, once I become a great Jedi, they'd find out, and there would be nothing that the Council could say against it. Why would the Council think that I would listen a Sith when it came to relationships?

As soon as I'm made a full Jedi, I'm going to contact my mother, too……and the Council won't be able to stop me. I don't care what the Council says…and if the Council is so concerned that their stupid rule about my not being able to contact her is going to make me vulnerable to the Dark Side, then why don't they just let me contact her? Of course – because if I did, they think I would also become a Sith.

And about the wealth thing – I don't really care about that. My mom and I never had much money when I was a slave. I don't have much now……so……I really don't care about that.

As far as attachments go – I don't care – again the Council can't stop me. They can't force me to give them up. I can fake not having them. They would be stupid to expel me just because they found out that I had some.

The Jedi restrictions DO hold me and other Jedi back….but there are ways around those rules. We just have to be careful that we don't get caught. I'm going to do things even if the Council doesn't like it. The rules that they set up are impossible to live by.

Well, that was stupid of you to want to use a Sith holocron. I'm glad you didn't use it because you would have probably been expelled or killed.

You mean you think it might take me up to two years before I can become a full Jedi? Thanks for telling me what the trials are. At least I will be better prepared for what they are. Is it the Council that decides when I'm ready to face these trials, or can I just put myself in a circumstance that would cause me to face these things? And do the Trials have to be done in order? How long does it usually take to complete all of these Trials?

Trial of Skill

But, Master, who do Jedi consider to be enemy beside Sith and Dark Jedi? Would it count to fight off a dangerous creature? Or does it have to be a person? If it has to be a person, then it seems that finding a Sith or Dark Jedi would almost be implied in this trial. Since the Sith were thought to be extinct for 1,000 years, then it must have been Dark Jedi. How many Dark Jedi are there? If the Council gets to decide when I face this trial, then I guess I'll have to wait to try to hunt down a Dark Sider in order to accomplish this.

Second,

Trial of the Flesh

I think I'm going to have to fake this one – unless I can find something to do in place of the attachment thing. You said I could overcome great physical pain or hardship or loss.

.Trial of Courage

Isn't this kind of the same thing as the Trial of Skill? I don't understand the difference…or at least the first part of the description. But you said that it could be any situation with little chance of success, and win.

Trial of Spirit

If, by getting even with the Council, you mean breaking some of their rules…..not telling them for a long time, and then when I become a great Jedi, I let them know………and watch their reaction….then yes, I've thought of getting even with them. I've thought of getting even with certain members of the Council in other ways, too. Yoda and Mace have both lied to me. Of course I'm mad at the Council for doubting me! I'm mad at them for constantly accusing me of someday becoming a Sith. I'm mad at them for not trusting me. I'm mad at them for holding me back. I'm mad at them for having stupid rules. Just because I have anger does not mean that I have a Sith in me.

Um….no, I'm not dreaming about my mother dying. And don't ever tell me that that's the future!! I'm tired of you mixing up visions of the future with random stuff that gets in your head. If you can't discern the difference between the two, then that's your problem.

If you want to know what I've been dreaming about, then I'll tell you – my dreams have to do with my mother, but they have to do with my father and Sith hurting her. I don't believe that these things are real. I can tell the difference between reality and stuff that just gets in my head, unlike some people. Even though this stuff isn't real, when I'm dreaming, I still get worked up about it. Yeah, she dies in my dreams, all right.

Obi-Wan, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I know that what I've been dreaming is not real. Just because I dream about hurting people, killing them, and ripping their insides out does not mean I'm going to actually do it. I can't help what I dream. Once again, you can't distinguish between reality and dream.

Oh yeah…..the Council would expel me because of a stupid dream I had!!!!!!!! Thank you, Master, for not telling them. I hate how paranoid certain Jedi are. They think that just because I do something in a dream that I'm going to do it in real life. They would pass judgment on me just because I reacted in a certain way in a dream.

Does the Council want me to become a Sith or something? It's like they're only seeing what they want to see in me – they then using that to define me. They have labeled me as a future Sith, and have put me in that box without letting me out! Do you know how irritating that is?

Oh, Shaak Ti, trusts me, does she? It's good to know that one Council member out of all of them trusts me.

I can't say that I'm surprised that Neimodia has left the Republic. Nute Gunray threatened to do just that for years. From Gunray's letter to Palpatine, it sounds like the Separatists really do mean to go to war with the Republic…or at least the Separatists plan on having a position called the Supreme Chancellor. I suppose they could have the same job for their galactic government, and exist alongside of the Republic. I don't know how likely that would be, though. So….Dooku will be the Supreme Chancellor of this group. What does that say for the Sith, though. Do you think that the Sith could be hoping to gain something by this? Do you think that the Separatists will mirror the Republic in many ways, but instead of having a Jedi Order and a Jedi Council, they would have a Sith Order and a Sith Council? What would that mean for the Jedi?

You really think that Dooku may have become a Dark Jedi? I don't know….just because Dooku opposes the Republic politically does not necessarily mean that he has to oppose it in other ways…like being a Dark Jedi. If he does know the Sith Master, and if he is experimenting with the Dark Side, then do you think he could be the Sith apprentice? I know it's all speculation and we won't be able to prove anything either way….but it would make sense to me. I don't know….this time I'm in agreement with Yoda. I think it's too soon to do anything. We could be wrong. Maybe he isn't of the Dark Side.

What you overheard the Viceroy say confirms for us that Gunray was acting with the Sith for sure. It was no coincidence that the one you killed was waiting for us back on Naboo. It is also no coincidence that the Trade Federation got off four times in the Courts!! What do you think the Sith were hoping to accomplish by invading Naboo and making the invasion legal? What did the Trade Federation have to gain? I suppose that by "betray us" Gunray meant that the Sith leader let them down by allowing Queen Amidala to stop them. It seems that the Trade Federation is still in contact with the Sith Master. Does the Jedi Council know all this? Maybe we can find out where this Sith Master is hiding by getting our hands on the Trade Federation leaders or Dooku. I bet that it will be hard to capture Dooku, though. So…you think that the Sith Lord is someone on Coruscant now? But why? You recognized the Sith Leader's voice…..I mean you said it was somewhat familiar. Do you think that the Sith can disguise their voice, though? I mean, if he is someone that is a Senator, a former Senator, or someone on the Courts, then I think they would want to hide their identity…even when talking to the Trade Federation. He had to have known he could be overheard, plus Dooku probably told him that you were spying on Dooku and the Federation. Maybe this Sith Lord is good at trying to impersonate voices, and wants us to **think** that they are someone on Coruscant now. You've said before that Sith are devious.

Would you drop the Palpatine stuff? We've been through this. I told you that the Sith Lord can't be Palpatine. Besides, I trust Palpatine, and I have gotten to know him well, and I consider him a friend. He's not the kind of person who would be a Sith Lord. Plus, you're right…it would be very stupid of him to attack his home planet….and he was Senator of Naboo at that time. He had to practically beg the Senate to do anything about the situation. Padme told me that the Senate wasn't going to do anything about it at all. I think that the Sith Lord, if he was a member of the Senate then, was behind why the Senate did nothing about the situation. This should prove Palpatine's innocence. And you're right….if he is the Sith Lord, then he would have wasted a lot of time…years even. He could just sweep into the Jedi Temple at any time and start killing.

Yes, Chancellor Palpatine has condemned Dooku numerous times. I've even talked to him about this whole situation. He's concerned that this could lead to a war, and he doesn't want that. Can I tell him about our thoughts about the Sith being someone either in the Senate, formerly in the Senate, or in the Courts? He knows Senators a lot better than I do (I don't really know any), and he might have an idea about who it might be. I think he should know so that he can keep his eyes open. What do you think?

That Sith Code is interesting. I'm sure they have twisted meanings for each of the words/phrases used in it. Master, if it is true that the goal of the Sith is to completely obliterate your conscience and care for no one, except for yourself, then how is it possible for them to have attachments? It isn't. Attachments require that you care for someone else, just as love does. As long as I hold to love and my attachments to others, you have nothing for me to worry about in regard to becoming a Sith. The Jedi may not like attachments or love, but at least you will know that it would be impossible for me to be a Sith while I hold to these things. I wouldn't expect any other Jedi to believe that but you. You know me better than anyone else – apart from my mother.

Dooku was on the Council? Wow……yeah…..but remember, we don't know for sure that he **has** turned. We are just making the assumption that he did. How old do you have to be in order to be on the Council? I'd like to be on the Council within the next ten years. That will hopefully mean that other Council members would trust me enough to allow me to be on it.

Okay….so now there are a few other Jedi Masters who trust me – Plo Koon, Jocast Nu, Oppo Rancisis, and Even Piell. Good to know. There are still so many who do not, though.

You think they'll make you a Council member too? That would be good. Maybe you could straighten some of them up a bit. Well, it is encouraging to know that you are dreaming something good for a change. If I get a Padawan sometime in the future, that means that I'm not going to be a Padawan forever. You said so yourself earlier – you told me that in order to train me, you couldn't be a Padawan because a Padawan cannot train another Padawan. How do you get to become a Master? Is it just if your Padawan becomes a Jedi? Are there more trials to take?

What do you mean, "Dooku is hoping to get you to join his cause?" Is this another thing that you overheard? I hope that he knows that I'll never join him. I'm loyal to the Republic, and I'll never become a Separatist! How could he possibly think that **I **would join him…especially if he really is a Dark Jedi (or worse). Hey…maybe I could pretend to join him….then let him think I'm on his side….and then I could get him to tell me who the Sith Master is. I could spy on him like that. Do you think the Council would go for it?

I know that I could equal Yoda someday…and I think I already might.

Thanks for telling me what Mace said about me. Maybe he's starting to trust me a little.

I hope you're right – I hope that it won't be more than two years before I can go on my own missions and prepare for the Trials. Is the Council going to let me know when I can? Do you think that they will let me soon? Or do you think they will keep holding me back because they are scared of my power?

Yes, when I talked to Palpatine recently, he told me that he's extremely upset about the Nemodia situation. I don't know if he's going to try to get them back by force; he didn't say anything about that to me. I hope that the Senate, the Supreme Chancellor, and anyone else involved will be able to find a diplomatic solution to this mess. The sooner it's finished, the better it will be for the galaxy.

You really think that Dooku might have had something to do with Master Sifo-Dyas' death, master? I thought I heard someone say that Master Sifo-Dyas died at around the same time as the Trade Federation of Naboo was happening. If that's the case, then Dooku would have still been in the Order at the time of Sifo-Dyas' death. He didn't leave until after Qui-Gon died, remember? Do you think he was already a Dark Jedi, and hid it from the rest of the Jedi?

Okay…so you don't think that Dooku could be the Sith apprentice? You would know his character better than I do…what I said earlier was just my guess. I hope that he wouldn't betray the Order.

Padme is now a Senator? Really? Wow….I hadn't realized that. Do you think she's on Coruscant now? She's advocating an avoidance of war? That sounds like something she would do. I hope that she is able to get other Senators to back her. Do you know…is she married? A bomb went off in her palace…….well she better be careful. Do you think that the Trade Federation would follow her to Coruscant and harass her? The Council is thinking of assigning me to protect Padme if the attempts on her life continue. Are you serious? Definitely…..I'd definitely be interested in protecting her. But where would we stay, Master? There would have to be a room for you and me, and for her too. Would we stay on Coruscant or would we go somewhere else? What would we be asked to do?

Your Padawan,

Anakin Skywalker

.


	28. Note 28 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin Skywalker

A Chiss is a species. Anyway, the Shadows do know about you, but Yoda only seems to have them just know that you might be a risk. They aren't following you. And they were assigned years ago to watch you. They've stopped even watching you five years ago.

Here's what Yoda and the others are worried about: They think it's possibly if you did marry Padme or continue contacting your mother, you may risk losing them to disease or something. Then you'd be in the libraries looking for a cure. If you couldn't find one in our archives, you might be willing to ask the Sith for help. And in doing so, they can slowly turn you to the Dark Side. Also, they think you might let a million people die just so you can save Padme or your mother. If the light side can't help you, you might think of using the Dark Side to help them. And if you do, you might continue using it to gain power.

How are you going to overpower the whole Council? They've thrown out Council Members for breaking the rules in the past. That's also quite a way to make Yoda look like he was right about you. Also, unless you're using Dark Side powers, how are you going to become more powerful than the entire Council? And I don't think the Dark Side is stronger than the light side. There is a danger that the Council is worried about. We've had Sith and Dark Jedi that were part of the Order at one time or other. Many of them. And yes, some like Darth Revan have gotten redemption. Revan got rescued by the Jedi after his own apprentice tried to kill him and later helped the Jedi defeat his old apprentice, Darth Malak, who now called himself the Dark Lord of the Sith. Also, another Jedi, Bastilla, got corrupted for a while, but she also turned back to the light side. It can happen.

Also, there's something I should tell you. I think I know where I've heard that voice of the Dark Lord before. Up till now it was just as a figure of speech or my commenting how he might be a political manipulator, but that voice does sound a little bit like Palpatine's. But how can that be? Palpatine be so eager about keeping the Republic together and at the same time helping the Separatists divide it? It could be a trap to make the Jedi attack Palpatine so the Republic will hate us and we'll be hunted down and killed, and that's what the Sith want no doubt. Anyway, a thought has occurred to me: what if the Sith try to convert or kidnap the Supreme Chancellor? It would really give the Separatists an edge if they had him hostage.

It would be against Dooku's nature to attack someone. He is a Jedi. He doesn't appear to have turned. Maybe he knows the Sith Lord but doesn't know him. The Sith have had their real name as part of their Darth title, but they don't always. He might just know the Sith Lord by that name and not even know he's a Sith. Also, it was Gunray who brought up that the Sith betrayed him. Dooku seemed interested and could possibly by actually working against Gunray and just be going along with him so Gunray can lead him to the Sith Lord. If Dooku were doing that, it still would make sense for him to be upset that I was spying on them. He couldn't let Gunray know he's actually a supporter of our cause. Gunray might not even know he's a Jedi. Gunray probably hates all Jedi collectively and probably wouldn't want anything to do with Dooku, even if Dooku actually does, or pretends to good enough, favor his cause. Also, the Sith Lord probably might not even be alive. We're not sure if I killed the Master or the apprentice. Probably the apprentice, but we aren't positive.

Someone killed a bunch of Padme's body guards. I'm certain one of the Separatists may be behind this. I think Gunray is. It was battle droids, but Gunray claims that they weren't sent by him. And we can't prove anything and he might actually be telling the truth. The Trade Federation has made droids for the Republic. Also, bounty hunters sometimes have droids, and these seemed likely to have come from a bounty hunter. Gunray may be using a bounty hunter so it can't be traced to him, but it's a long shot. And we have no clue who or even if it's a bounty hunter at all. Could be a droid programmed by the Sith Lord himself that acts like an assassin droid. It did say Trade Federation on the parts, but they make a lot of droids and sometimes make parts and send them to others all over the galaxy to finish building and create them the way they would want them. Customize them.

Anyway, Mace and Yoda had a feeling something might happened and the droids weren't equipped with lightsabers, so obviously the droids lost, though the droids attacked Padme's body guards immediately before Mace and Yoda could reach them, though they got there in time to save Padme and a few of the body guards.

The Federation has left the Republic and it seems several systems are seriously considering leaving too.

We're going to give her a Jedi escort, **you** if it happens again.

Yoda and Mace are finally starting to trust you. They think you will be a powerful Jedi and will give the Sith a hard time and perhaps they were wrong about you being a risk. However, if they find out that you're planning to become more powerful than the whole Council and break several rules, then they will certainly change their minds. I won't tell them, but I can't hide it if you actually try something like that.

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi


	29. Start of AOTC events Note 29 Anakin

Note 29

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Obi-Wan,

I'm glad that the Council sent us on that border dispute mission. It was somewhat action oriented, and it kept me thinking….and you have to admit that we **were** successful. We had to use our lightsabers a bit….haven't actually done that in that many missions so far.

I know that we probably won't be on Coruscant for long, what with how everything's been going in the galaxy. Dooku has been gaining a lot of systems recently. I'm sure the Council will want to send us to one of these systems to try to get them back in the Republic.

Anyway, sorry, Master….I didn't realize that a Chiss was a species. It's still hard for me to learn of the thousands of species that are in the Republic.

You never told me what these Shadows are. So they know about me? Well….okay….nice…so Yoda sent spies on me. Well I'm glad they stopped watching me six years ago. So Yoda is in charge of assigning them?

For the last time….I'm NOT GOING TO BECOME A SITH. Um…Master, everyone gets sick sometimes. I know that people can get diseases. If someone around me does get sick, of course I would look for a cure. Wouldn't everyone? Do the Jedi expect people to never go to doctors or get medicine? And why would I ask the Sith for help? Why in the galaxy would I think THEY had answers if the Jedi did not? The Sith don't even like to help people. I bet they don't even know anything about medicine at all. They're too selfish to do anything that would help someone else. Maybe they would do medicine and stuff for themselves, but they wouldn't share it with anyone.

And how would I let millions of people die just to save Padme or my mother? Sorry….I don't understand what you mean by that, and I don't know what the Council is so afraid about.

You misunderstood me, Master. I never said I wanted to overpower the whole Council. **You** are the one who told me that they would make me a grandmaster someday. I was just saying that I would change a few rules if that came to be true. They've thrown out Council members for breaking rules. Did they expel them? **You** told me that you thought I would become more powerful than anyone else, including Yoda and Mace. Were you lying to me when you said that? At least Chancellor Palpatine actually believes that I can become more powerful than anyone else. Even he notices.

You've actually had Sith and Dark Jedi part of the Order before? Were they pretending to be using the Dark Side? Why didn't the Jedi sense it? Okay…sometimes a Dark Jedi or Sith can be redeemed? That's good….it seemed like the Jedi just killed anyone who used the Dark Side on someone else.

Oh come off it, Master. Palpatine is NOT a Sith Lord. Don't forget that Nute Gunray rioted against him and tried to kill him several years ago. Also, he knows what love is. He also is against using hate and anger. He doesn't like revenge. He's not the type of person who would be a Sith Lord. If the voice you heard sounded "a bit like Palpatine's" I bet the Sith Lord was impersonating Palpatine's voice. They can disguise their voice…if they are as deceptive as they seem to be.

I highly doubt that there is a conspiracy for us to attack Palpatine and the Republic to hunt us down….besides, the Republic is too concerned with the Separatists. We couldn't afford an internal battle. The Republic would be open to attack, and then the Separatists would win. That would be stupid to have the Jedi attacked. We are the only defense of the Republic. The Republic has no army….well unless that Military Creation Act in the Senate passes. They are voting on that this week.

But….I guess you really weren't saying that you thought that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. What you were really saying was that the Sith were trying to impersonate Palpatine so that the Jedi went after him and killed him. If that happened, we would be the enemies of the Republic. And…then the Republic would be open to attack, and they could take over. That must have been what you were thinking. I'm going to talk to Chancellor Palpatine about this. I want to see what he thinks. I'm going to tell him about this voice that you heard, and warn him that the Sith might be after him.

Master, the Sith CAN'T convert Palpatine. He's not even a Jedi.

However, I guess they could kidnap him. I'll warn him about this possibility too.

You're right….it would be against Dooku's nature to attack anyone. He is a Jedi…even if he left the Order. I guess it's possible for Dooku to know the Sith Lord, but not know that the guy is a Sith. Dooku wouldn't expect the Sith to be working with the Trade Federation, and he would not expect them to be a Separatist. Maybe Dooku is just trying to work undercover with the Trade Federation so that he can learn more about what they're doing. I don't know. But why is Dooku letting so many systems join the Separatist cause? Maybe Dooku knows that the Sith is working with the Trade Federation, and he is trying to get close to the action so that he can identify the Sith. Do you think that's the whole reason he left the Order. Maybe he was on a secret assignment from the Council. Yeah, Gunray is an idiot. He probably does not know that Dooku is a Jedi.

You think that the Sith Lord might not even be alive? But I thought you said that there were always two Sith. But if you killed the Master, then the apprentice probably found someone to train as a Sith……unless the apprentice was just starting. Still, they would be dangerous. They probably would still have access to Sith writings and ideas.

How do you know what is going on with Padme? The only things I've heard about her are stuff you have said. Someone tried killing a bunch of her body guards? Where was she? What happened? Is she all right? Why would the Separatists go after her? She's a Senator……and why do you think Gunray would be behind it? I guess if there were battle droids it might make sense. But is he the only one who has access to them? If the Trade Federation has joined the Separatists, then that means that other groups might have access to their battle droids.

The Trade Federation has made droids for the Republic? When? I never heard of that. What has the Republic used them for? Bounty hunters….Master…you said they use droids? But they are scum. They kill people for money…..why would they need droids?

A droid programmed by the Sith Lord? Why would the Sith Lord want to kill Padme and her body guards….and don't tell me it's because he thinks he can make me a Sith by doing so. If anything, that would make me be even more against the Sith. I'm never joining someone that hurts Padme. The Sith don't even know my past with Padme. I haven't seen her in almost ten years. Where would they get the idea that killing her would help them? Hey, maybe I could build a droid to go identify the Sith. I doubt it would work.

Well, I'm glad that Padme was rescued by Mace and Yoda. How did they know that she was in trouble? And…was she hurt at all?

I figured the whole Trade Federation would leave the Republic, and yes, I've heard that other systems were, too. This is not a good situation for the Republic to be in.

The Council will seriously let me be Padme's Jed escort….but don't you mean that they would have you be the real escort? Or do you mean that the Council is thinking of giving me an assignment on my own? But I have to ask…why me? Why would the Council assign **me** to her? You said they're afraid that I'm going to….become a Sith because of her or my mother. Why would they put me in a situation I which their fears can come true? Unless…..you said you thought I was ready for the trials, and one of the trials involved a situation like this……

How can I plan on becoming more powerful than them? I thought I already was…..you said so yourself. I'm not going to purposely try to break rules, Master. I was just…..nevermind. I'm not going to break rules, all right.

Your Padawan,

Anakin Skywalker


	30. Note 30 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin Skywalker

Well, the Council **has** decided to let you go on a mission of your own. They think you're ready. Oddly enough, I'm not so sure. Yoda has his doubts of course. He said for me to not treat you nicely so I'm gonna have to be stricter on you.

Also, Yoda contacted the Shadows again. I kinda told him about your plans to take over the Order, or what I thought were your plans. He sensed that something was bothering me and I knew I couldn't hide it from him.

Also, I heard another conversation between Gunray and Dooku.

Gunray was apparently trying to sell Dooku some death sticks and Dooku waved his hand and said "You don't want to sell me death sticks."and Gunray said "I don't want to sell you death sticks."

Also, Gunray claims Rune took your diary and says that you said that you said in it that you wanted to become more powerful than the Jedi and that you wanted to get them to trust you, even if you had to become a Sith like they feared to get them to actually think more of you. I'm ashamed of you. I think. Dooku said the diaries were all fake. Also, Rune stole a diary of a Togruta youngling named Ahsoka, one of the ones who trusts you, and seems to like her. I don't think she's his type. But Dooku said that her's was a fake too. And Rune even got Dooku's diary somewhere and the Sith Lord's. So Dooku knows. But maybe he's just a Dark Jedi...or maybe he wants to cooperate with the Sith to take over the Order and get rid of the no attachment rule and stuff and then murder the Sith Lord(s) in his/their sleep. That's not the Jedi way, but Dooku is in this more than we thought. I think the Sith Lord plans to send Gunray and Rune into a black hole or have them fed to an akul or something after they've served their purpose. Maybe he has a similar plan for Dooku. Anyway, he said Rune and Nute would get their reward once things were done and that he couldn't wait for them to get it. I somehow think that Nute and Rune aren't going to like their "reward" when they get it. I've got a few things as "rewards"for them too, like my two armies, my left army and my right army, right in their faces, I hope Yoda isn't hearing this! Those scumbags! Anyway, Dooku says that all the diaries are fakes. And Rune named a few moons after himself (Rune World) and one Ahsoka World after your Togruta friend. Rune went to Shili and didn't like the place and the Togrutas don't take kindly to Federation scum and they ganged up and unleashed an akul after him, which they had to recapture as it woulda destroyed their village. Rune gave up on Ahsoka. Anyway, I thought, maybe you and I could offer to give Rune candy or something. He is really stupid and would probably give us information on the Sith Lord and who he is, though I think the Sith Lord probably did something like put a bomb on the back of Rune and Nute and told them it was a special tattoo that would make them look hot and attract girls, Rune has a female bathing suit, where'd he get it from, and they no doubt fell for it, and it will blow them up if they tell who he is. Especially after they muttered something about a Darth Sidious when we caught them on Naboo. I think you need to stay away from Supreme Chancellor Sidious...I mean Darth...er...Palpatine. He's a politician and is almost as much a scum as a bounty hunter as he will do bad things for those who offer him enough votes and money. That's what Yoda and Mace told me about politicians. How can you like Padme?

Anyway, your friend Palpatine could get emergency powers if this Military Act goes on. If he's the Sith Lord, then he'll win, the way things are going. He'll become a dictator and destroy the Republic and turn it into a Sith Empire. I've heard you say many times that it would be better if we had an empire or a government like it so we could get rid of all the corruption in the Senate and the courts. You know if the Council finds that your friend Pa

lpatine is a Sith, or they believe so, they'll move to forcibly take him out of office, Chancellor or not, emergency powers or not, Emperor or not! I just hope you'll help us if it comes to that.

Also, you probably couldn't kill Palpatine if he did outright confess he was a Sith Lord after all your "bonding" time you've had with him. If he's a Sith, he's probably turning you, as you spend more time with him than me. I don't want you to see him except when you have to. I think he did have something to do with Dooku leaving the Order and I don't want him doing the same thing to you.

Personally, I don't like Palpatine. He's creepy. I kinda hate him. He hasn't done anything. We did everything ourselves. We took care of the Federation. Palpatine never actually tried to help when he didn't hear from Padme until she came to Courascant. Palpatine didn't remove Gunray. And he didn't stop the Separatists. Yoda also said that he has decided that you were not meaning that you were going to overpower the Council and said that even as Grandmaster that you couldn't edit rules, as he woulda tried that, but you need an unanimous vote from the entire Council, which makes it rare. Unless you get them all cowering in fear, a hard thing to do since Jedi are trained not to be afraid, unless you're a Sith, as Sith get energy off of the fear of others. If you hated the Council and rules, you could possibly tap into the hate power and overpower half the Council, and get some others, like the Dark Lord, and the Separatists, to take care of the others. Don't try that my youngling friend.

Also, Ani, some bloke just tried to kill Padme again. They killed a Padme look alike. We're assigning you to protect her. Jar Jar Binks is going to replace her for now for the bill. I think the Sith wants the war to happen, as killing Padme, who is strongly opposed to war, would help take care of any opposition to it. I think we should watch Palpy, and if he is a bit out of the usual, run him through with your saber, if he is even in league with the Sith Lord, or plotting for his own selfish, non-Sith related agenda to take over the Republic and/or hurt the Jedi, take care of him, permanently.

I never met my parents! [hl=limegreen]GET OVER IT ANAKIN![/hl]

You're so close to being ready for the Trails. Don't show your "Reckless Anakin" and make yourself, and **me**!

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi

Also, I heard you read about Darth Revan, the Sith Lord who got redemption. You snuck books from the "No Padawans" section. A lot of Padawans do that, but don't be so foolish my young apprentice. So here's a picture of Revan and his evil apprentice Malak. Though Yoda doesn't believe in redemption and says they're both evil and Malak almost admitted he was wrong and Revan did but didn't and couldn't make up for it and just went away.

Here's their pictures.

[image= . ]  
And here's the picture of the Sith Lord I dreamed you'd become

Don't let me down my young Padawan.


	31. Note 31 Anakin

Note 31

Obi-Wan,

Were you being serious when you said that the Council has decided to let me go on a mission on my own? Or are you just saying that to test me – to see how I would react? I asked Mace and Yoda about it. Yoda told you that you shouldn't treat me nicely…….errrrr….what is with it with the Jedi Council! They are all a bunch of two faced old people. They are nice to me to my face, but then they go and say stuff behind my back to you. I hate it, and I'm getting really tired of it.

You never told me exactly what these stupid Shadows people are. All you have said is that they spy on me (and have spied on me in the past), and that they kill anyone who uses the Dark Side. And it is all your fault that I am being spied on again! I can't believe you, Master. You actually told Yoda that I had plans to take over the Order without first checking with ME to find out whether or not you had it right! And Yoda didn't even ask me about it the last time I spoke with him.

Okay….well at least we know that mind tricks will work on Gunray. I would laugh at the death sticks thing, but I'm too mad right now to find anything funny. And about that stupid diary that Gunray and Rune were talking about – I promise you Master that I did not write that. I have my own diary, and it has never gone missing. Not only that, but I would never write anything like what Gunray claimed – about me wanting to become more powerful than the Jedi and to get them to trust me, even if I had to become a Sith….blah blah. I'm mad that someone wrote something like that about me – it's slander!!! How dare anyone do that! I think that someone planted those diaries with Gunray. Maybe they hoped that they would fall into the hands of the Jedi Council. Since a lot of Council members are already against me, I am sure they would have no trouble believing that I actually wrote that. Maybe a Sith planted them….if you really think about it, one of the best ways to defeat someone is to discredit them in front of their colleagues and peers. If the Sith can get the Jedi to doubt me, I'll never get to become a full Jedi. Hey…..the Shadows might even kill me because they think I'm evil. I think the Sith are scared of me. But anyway, I……I don't know what to say. I thought that you knew me better, Obi-Wan. I thought that you actually trusted me. I thought that you knew I was against the Sith and would never join them…..but I guess I was wrong! You just went and assumed that I actually did write them, and then you went so far as to say you were ashamed of me! I guess I will never be able to prove to you that I did not write that diary. All I can do is tell you I did not. If Dooku said that those diaries were all fake, then why didn't you believe him?

So…..Dooku does know who the Sith Lord is….or at least he knows about the Sith Lord being close by. So we don't know whether or not Dooku is a Dark Jedi or worse….or if he wants to cooperate with the Sith for whatever reason. Either way, he has betrayed the Order and the Republic. He really needs to pay for that. It is clear that Dooku is planning something, though. I just hope that we find out what it is before it is too late. You think that Dooku might kill the Sith Lords in their sleep. I don't know about that….if he really is in league with them…….who knows what he is capable of accomplishing. I don't care if he is a former Jedi or not.

It would be typical of the Sith Lord to get rid of the Trade Federation leaders once they have served their purpose. It seems to me like this Sith does not care who he hurts in order to accomplish his purposes, whatever they may be. Well….still, Nute and Rune have betrayed the Republic, and I honestly would not be upset if they did get their "reward" sometime soon. I think you're right that this reward is probably going to be their death. I don't know about the Sith's plan for Dooku – I think it would depend on whether or not Dooku is a Dark Jedi or Sith or whether he is just cooperating with the Sith. If he is on the Dark Side now, then who knows…..the Sith Lord might want to keep Dooku around as his apprentice.

Ha…well, Master, if Rune named some worlds after him…..I guess that will keep him happy for a while.

And just how are you suggesting that we contact Rune to offer him candy? I don't think that the plan would work, Master. He is a leader within the Trade Federation, and he already would have access to all the candy he could ever want. An offer from us could not be tempting. Also, I thought you never did anything without the approval of the Council. Is the Council okay with you contacting Rune and offering him candy for information on the Sith. I mean…I know that we are on break from any assignment….unless what you said about me protecting Padme is true. If it is, then I will not be able to go with you to track down Rune. I will have Padme to protect.

Yeah, well…….if the Sith did put a bomb on the back of Rune and Nute and told them it was a special tattoo that would make them look hot and attract girls……..then there would not be much chance for us to learn much from them, would there? Are you serious…Rune has a female bathing suit? I didn't even know that he could fit into one. Darth Sidious…..so do you think that that is the name of the Sith Lord? I don't remember them muttering anything about a Darth Sidious when we caught them on Naboo. Are you sure about that, Master?

Will you lay off the whole Palpatine being a Sith Lord? I am sick of it…..he is not a Sith Lord! Why are you ignoring all the evidence that I give you that he is not a Sith Lord? It's not even funny that you are calling him Darth Sidious. Or are you enjoying this…like it is some sort of sick joke! Are you just jealous of him because I like him and visit him, and I don't spend all my time with you? Why do you have to mock everyone else that I look up that is not you? You don't like Padme either. Or are you just prejudiced because both Palpatine and Padme are politicians. And don't even think about calling Padme a Sith just because she is a Senator…..your slander against the Chancellor is bad enough. I've never seen Palpatine do bad things for those who will offer him enough votes or money. Padme is not like that. I like Padme because she actually listened to me and liked me……but that was a long time ago. I don't know what she is like now. Until I meet up with her again, my memories of her are going to serve as my judge of her character. Now if she shows me that the description of a typical politician that you describe fits….then I'll alter my opinion of her. Until then, she is the Queen of Naboo that I knew ten years ago….in my mind.

I really don't care if Palpatine gets emergency powers if this Military Act goes through. Maybe the galaxy would be a better place……because….unlike you, I trust him! Just because a Military Act goes through would not mean that he is a Sith Lord. You are determined to hate him and be against him, aren't you. I have to laugh at you, Master. Palpatine does not want to become a dictator, nor would giving him emergency powers cause that. Maybe it would make the Republic function better during this time. Palpatine loves democracy, and he doesn't even want a war….but I think he thinks it is inevitable. He mentioned something to me about that.

And you have no right to tell me that I have to stay away from Palpatine. He is my friend, and if you don't like that….that is your problem. Deal with it. There is no way that the Council is going to "find out" that Palpatine is a Sith Lord. I don't believe you when you said that the Council is thinking he could be a Sith Lord. Neither Mace nor Yoda have suggested that to me. I'd really appreciate it if you would drop the whole subject of Palpatine being a Sith Lord. It is truly annoying to me. IF he actually was a Sith Lord, of course I would help the Jedi fight him. However, that's never going to happen because he's NOT a Sith Lord. Please just shut up about Palpatine. I don't like anything that you are saying about him. I know that you hate him, all right…..

And I can't believe that you would doubt me….if Palpatine is a Sith Lord, then he is our enemy. I would not hesitate to kill him…he would have betrayed me and our friendship, the Order, and the Republic. I told you before that Palpatine is against hate and he made a comment to me once, reprimanding me for something I said. He told me that responding in anger was not the Jedi way. He honestly wants to help me, not hurt me. He would not have said that if he were a Sith Lord. Instead, he would have encouraged me to use my anger. Also, don't you think that he would have tried to get me to join him already….he would have tried to get me to be his apprentice after the battle of Naboo. That was when he and I started really talking, anyway. He is just a friend of mine, and he has never even remotely suggested that I use the Dark Side or Sith emotions. He is not trying to turn me.

You think he had something to do with Dooku leaving the Order? I highly doubt it. I do have to admit that Palpatine told me that he knew Dooku, but he doesn't approve of Dooku or what he is doing. He doesn't even like Dooku. I am NOT going to leave the Order. No one can convince me to do so.

I thought you said you didn't want Palpatine to be a dictator – and now you are saying that he should have removed Gunray. The Chancellor doesn't have that kind of power. He can't just kick someone out of the Senate or remove them from a position in a trade organization. The entire Senate has to vote on it together…or the Courts have to rule in a certain way. The Chancellor has no direct control over stuff like that. He just presides over the Senate. Besides that, Palpatine wasn't even the Supreme Chancellor before Padme came to Naboo to plead her case before the Senate. You think that Palpatine just sat around and did nothing in the Senate until Padme showed up!!! You really don't know the man, do you? He would have done everything in his power to help Naboo. It was his own planet!!! Palpatine didn't have the power to stop the Separatists either. He has ambassadors for the Republic. That is about all he could do short of declaring war on the Separatists….which he has NOT done. Besides, he couldn't even declare war….the Senate would have to vote on it….unless he had emergency powers.

Of course I wouldn't get the rest of the Jedi Council to cower in fear in order to make them change rules. Fine….so a unanimous vote would be required before a rule in the Order could be changed. I'd suggest it and present a logical explanation, and then…..then they could vote on it.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD suggest that I would succumb to feelings of hate power and overpower half the Council, and get the Dark Lord and the Separatists to take care of the others. How could you even suggest that!!!!!!!

Like I said….if I'm supposed to protect Padme, fine…..but I need to make sure you are not joking. I need to receive an official assignment from Mace or Yoda. For the last time, Palpatine doesn't want war!! I can't believe that you are slandering him – there you go making more assumptions without actually having anything to back your suspicions up. I can't believe you would suggest killing him…."if he just acts a bit unusual"…..as you said. By whose standard are you using to say what "unusual" is? You know what I think….I think the Jedi Order is scared of the Sith, and that it is responding irrationally to that fear.

Okay….fine….I see that you don't care about my mother or about the love relationship between a mother and her son. I guess you wouldn't understand, would you! There is no point in my even mentioning it to you. You'll just yell at me.

So….you do think that I am close to being ready for the Trials. Yeah….well I'll try not to disappoint YOU too much, Master. (sarcastically)

Yeah….so what do you care if I read books from the "No Padawan" section. You just said that I was almost ready for the Trials. It doesn't really matter. I should be learning more stuff anyway…….and like you said, a lot of other Padawans do it.

Wow…….I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to include a picture of the Sith Lord that you dreamed I would become. If you are so convinced that I'm going to be a Sith, then why don't you just kill me. That would fit with your idea about killing Palpatine.

Well, I guess I better go….I need to go for a walk…so that I don't do something stupid….like smack you.

Anakin


	32. Note 32 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin

Anakin, most of it was a set up. Yes Dooku apparently played a trick on Nute and Rune. Anyway, I've actually heard Dooku say, don't worry, I'll be more help to you than that Sith Lord you worked with 10 years ago. It seems that....they're mad at the Sith. Anyway, Nute and Rune don't want to be on Galaxy's Most Wanted in the Fifteen Seconds of Shame spot again. I heard they got grounded. Maybe we could threaten them with doing that again, if they don't tell us the name of the Sith Lord. Also, I made up the whole thing about believing Palpatine to be a Sith Lord. He does share the prejudices of the Senators, a view most of the Order holds, except apparently you. I was testing you. Yoda and Mace told me to, so of course they wouldn't agree about the Palpatine thing. They were trying not to let you know it was just a test. Anyway, I see you are ready for the Trials. First, try to stop dwelling on Padmé and your mother. Also, your mother could be dead now for all you know. Tatooine is not a nice planet. Besides, Watto could have sold her to anyone for all we know, and she could be anywhere in the galaxy. Also, yes the attack on Padmé was for real. Also, you'll have to learn to let her go too, as she might likely be killed, as this last attempt has killed Senator Cordé. It was a very close call. Strangely, we think it's the work of bounty hunters. Also, when I said that the Sith might be using bounty hunter droids, I might droids that were bounty hunters. The Sith are typically cheapskates and would prefer to get a droid, whom, unlike a real bounty hunter, they wouldn't have to pay. Droids have no use for credits. Also, Padmé and Palpatine seem to have grown apart. Padmé is trying to fight the Military Creation Act.

She was actually really eager to do it, even though droid bounty hunters attacked her earlier this week. She was on her way in fact to fight Palpatine's support of it in the Senate. It almost seems as if somebody WANTS that to go through. I think that the Sith want a war so that the Jedi will be drawn into it and we'll be overwhelmed as, in case you didn't notice, the Republic doesn't have much of an army, and a lot of us will be wiped out. If we don't have an army, we should oppose Palpatine, though it seems he doesn't want the emergency powers. However, he said he doesn't know how much longer he can hold off the vote, so he's opposed to it actually, but starting to cave.

Anyway, you and I are both going to guard Padmé. We're hoping the bounty hunters, people this time, might show up and try again, and we'll be ready and get them to lead us to the masterminds. Then we can actually get a lot of support for a war, and maybe attack the Separatists before they can form an army.

Also, I made up the dream about you being a Sith Lord. That was actually Kit-Ad-Mundi's idea.

Also, there never were any Jedi Shadows after you, though they really do attack those who use the Dark Side. What if Dark Jedi took over the Council and had a Dark Jedi/Sith Grandmaster of the Order? And don't think they haven't tried that before either....

Also, we have more guards from Naboo, to help try to ensure Padmé doesn't die in this little trap we're setting for the bad guys. Also, they should help protect me in case you try to slap me. Ha ha ha.

No, it's not a mission of your own, but if we catch the guys responsible, I might have to go track down the masterminds while you relocate with Padmé. Assuming they don't get her this time that is. I think the masterminds probably have like an explosive chip on their henchmen to blow them up if we catch them so that they can't rat them out to us. It's likely I might not have much time to talk with them, and may have to search or do something while you protect Padmé. Also, maybe the masterminds are waiting nearby, ready to blast us and their own henchmen should they fail.

Also, here's a conversation you will both like and be really mad at:

Yoda: What think you Obi-wan?  
Me: I think Anakin might be ready for the Trails.  
Mace: I don't know; he's good and all, but can he be trusted to be a Knight?  
Me: Well, he didn't take well to the testing you told me to give him. He said he needed to take a walk before he did something foolish, like smack me.  
Yoda: Dark young Skywalker's future is.  
Me: Give him a chance. He hasn't actually gotten physical. I can see he likes Palpatine.  
Mace: I don't like him with politicians.  
Kit-Ad-Mundi: Also, maybe he should be punished for blowing up like that.  
Me: He didn't even do so much as stomp his feet and throw things. He just verbally yelled at me.  
Aayla Secura: Maybe he does need to be punished. I once went against the Council and trusted him, but now I'm not so sure.  
Me: GIVE HIM A CHANCE!  
Mace: That'll be enough Kenobi!  
Me: He's the Chosen One!  
Mace: And what if he's not?  
Me: Then why did his midichlorain count register as over 20000 per cell?  
Kit-Ad-Mundi: Perhaps faulty equipment.  
Me: I don't think so.  
Yoda: Give the boy another chance we will.  
Shaak Ti: Anyway, Anakin may be a bit annoying at times, but we should really be worrying about Dooku. Imagine the image the public will think of us when they realize Dooku was once a Jedi.  
Mace: She's right. Let's forget about Anakin.  
Me: I don't think so.  
Yoda: More to say have you?  
Me: I **know** he's ready for the Trials.  
Mace: (Sighing) Qui-Gon would be proud of you.  
Me: Thanks.  
Mace: That wasn't exactly a compliment. You need to follow the Code more.  
Me: All right, I'll be harsher on Anakin, but I'm not going to keep telling him that you just don't think he's ready.  
Shaak Ti: Maybe he could stand the risk of losing Padmé. I do want to see him become a Knight.  
Aayla Secura: Yes, but what if he fails?  
Shaak Ti: We can always throw him out of the Order for goodness sake, now, let's stop criticizing him until he actually does one of the things you think he'll do.  
Aayla Secura: All right. I agree to let him start the trails **now**.  
Mace: (Putting up his hands in resignation) All right.  
Me: Maybe I can become a Master then.  
Kit Fisto: Try not to rush things.  
Yoda: Test young Skywalker we will.  
All: Agreed.  
Kit Fisto: So I heard that the Separatists are thinking of recruiting the Hutts.  
Yoda: Heard it too I have......  
Told you it would make you both happy and mad.

We are going to protect Padmé, starting now.

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi


	33. Note 33 Anakin

Note 33

Obi-Wan,

Then Dooku does know something about the Sith Lord. If Nute and Rune are mad at the Sith, then do you think that they are still in league with him? Do you think that, after all our discussion, the Separatists have nothing to do with the Sith? I have to admit that this would be disappointing, Master. Here I thought we were so close to unraveling the mystery of the Sith, and now it turns out that maybe we were wrong. But at least it proves that Dooku knows SOMETHING about the Sith. First, before we threaten the Sith, we'd have to get close to them – and we don't even know where they are…do we? You've been spying on them, so maybe you do know….or are you spying on them through another method? It would be pretty hard for you to spy on them while we are on our mission to protect Padme.

You made up the whole thing about believing Palpatine to be a Sith Lord…..well……I'm at least glad that you and the Jedi Council don't really believe that…..I was beginning to worry about all of you. Now that this subject has calmed down, let me say this – the Chancellor doesn't seem to be corrupt, and I think he's a good man. I don't know anything about him following the prejudices of the Senators – and even if that is true, why would it have to be a bad thing? Maybe the Senators are trying to do what is in the best interest of everyone. I know Palpatine, and I know that he does what is in the Republic's best interest, and he wants to serve the people. Well….I wish you would not test me about important things like that, Master….especially when things within the Republic are so tense. How am I ever going to know whether you are testing me or whether you are being serious about important things?

You really think that I'm ready for the trials? Is this your honest opinion, or are you just testing me again?

How can I stop dwelling on Padme when we are assigned to protect her? Shouldn't her safety come first….and don't I have to think of her in order to protect her well? And my mother….I told you that I did start having bad dreams about her. The dreams haven't stopped. I don't know why I keep dreaming of her, but in my dreams, she is hurting. Telling me that my mother could be dead does not help anything. If she is dead, I think I would have known when it happened. Maybe I am wrong about that. Um….well, I think you're right about my mom not belonging to Watto anymore, which is one reason I'm worried about her. She's with my….father. I'm concerned that he's hurting her. I don't know who else it would be – and he's the one who sold my mother and me into slavery in the first place. You already know what I think of him. She's not anywhere in the galaxy….she's on Tatooine and she is living with my father's family. Please don't ask me how I know this….I will just say that she moved in with my father and my brothers when I was 14. Of course I was training with you at the time…..I better not say any more. Just trust me – I know all of this.

I haven't seen her in ten years. It will be nice to see Padme again…though I have to admit, Master, that I'm a little nervous. I don't know what she'll think of me, or even if she will remember me. What do you mean by Padme and Palpatine seem to have grown apart? Yes…well I'm glad that Padme is trying to fight the Military Creation Act. Obi-Wan, you're wrong about Palpatine supporting the Military Creation Act. I'm pretty sure he is against it – at least he has spoken against it in my private conversations with him. What reason do you have to think that he is for it?

You really think that the Sith are bent enough on our destruction that they would want a war to happen so that they could wipe us out? If the Sith aren't working with the Separatists, then are they drawing their own systems away from the Republic? I hadn't heard of anything like this happening, but then again, we had been away from Coruscant for some time.

How about before you go and "oppose" Palpatine, you try to find out what he actually believes instead of believing rumors. Like I said, I don't think he has ever been for the Military Creation Act. Finally….you admit that he is opposed to the Military Creation Act! Then why did you say earlier that you thought he was for the Act?

I should go now – we are supposed to meet with Padme in twenty minutes.

(An hour later, after the meeting has taken place between Obi-Wan, Padme, Anakin, Typho, Jar-Jar….)

I'm back. Why did you act like you were against an investigation while we were meeting with them, and now you're telling me in private that you actually DO want to catch these assassins? Well I'm glad that you do want to catch them……Padme has covered the cameras…but don't worry, no harm will come to her. She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder. This was her idea. I'm glad that you agree that investigation is implied in our mandate.

Wait a second….are YOU for the Military Creation Act? You actually **want** a war? You said: "Then we can actually get a lot of support for a war, and maybe attack the Separatists before they can form an army." From this, it sounds like you think the Separatists are definitely the ones behind the attempt on Padme's life. But you have already said this yourself – the Republic has no army. It would have to be us Jedi plus any volunteers that the Republic can muster up to fight that would be the ones fighting in a war.

Okay, so you tortured me and lectured me about something that you made up – a dream of me being a Sith Lord. Nice to know that I'm just a toy for you to play with. Why would Kit-Ad-Mundi want you to tell me a made up dream like that?

Good – there never were any Jedi Shadows after me. Like I said before, I hope that they are fair about it before they just attack someone who is accused of using the Dark Side. How do they know when someone uses the Dark Side anyway? Wouldn't it have to be reported? What if the Sith give them a false report that someone has used the Dark Side, and so the Jedi Shadows go and kill the Jedi…even though the whole thing was a lie.

I think it would be very hard for a Dark Jedi/Sith to be Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. They would be spotted by Master Yoda or Windu. They wouldn't be able to fool the entire Jedi Council for long. It wouldn't take long for their bad fruit to show up. They couldn't fake being a good Jedi for long.

It sounds like you're taking credit for Padme's idea of how to trap her potential murders. Did she tell you about this?

You think the Council would give me an assignment of protecting Padme by myself? You did mention this before….but I wasn't sure if you were being serious. Did the Council tell you that you might need to track down those responsible for their attempted murder of Padme? I'm not going to let anything happen to Padme, so there is no way she is going to die in this…..

I guess the best thing we should do is wait to see what happens –if Padme's would-be killer realizes that she is sleeping all alone in her Senator room on Coruscant, and that there are no cameras that are on.

Hey….well…..I don't know why you shared that conversation that you had with the Council with me – but, assuming that you didn't just make it up – thank you for sticking up for me. And you were right about your assessment – I am annoyed with certain members of the Council – again, assuming that this was a real conversation. So…..are they really going to let me take the Trials now?

Well, I will see you later. Padme has gone to bed.

Anakin


	34. Note 34 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin

Actually, Dooku sounded like he as surprised as I was to learn that it truly was the Dark Lord of the Sith masterminding the Naboo thing. I thought that guy just was a Sith who decided he wanted to get rid of us, perhaps against his master's orders. Dooku could be lying, but he was a Jedi. Also, you think Yoda would have noticed the Dark Side in him when he left the Order. Yoda was his master after all.

Also, did you know Yoda wasn't kidding when he said he's been training Jedi for hundreds of years? He's really at least 800 years old, but the Sith were supposedly extinct about 200 or so years before he was born. The Sith have taken over the galaxy before. We don't want their oppression returning again. You know that the Sith were a species that liked to use the Dark Side of the Force. They met up with several Dark Jedi who didn't like the Code and wanted to use anger and that kinda stuff and they really corrupted the Sith and eventually wiped them out at some point, but not before establishing this thing called the Sith Order. It was Jedi who started the Sith Order. Former Jedi. The Dark Jedi formed the Sith Order. And one of them was reportedly actually a Grandmaster and also kept his secret until he became an early Dark Lord, at least several thousands of years before the Darth Title came around, until he turned and attacked, along with buddies, several members of the High Council. A nasty little thing called the Sith Empire developed sometime later.

Also, seeing the future isn't always a great thing if you try to prevent it. Once a group of Jedi Masters learned of a prophecy that Padawans, possibly one of the ones they had mighta fit the description of some prophecy of some Padawan that would do lots of damage to the Jedi Order, so they killed their Padawans to eliminate the problem.

Also, this will make you upset, but Kit-Ad Mundi found a way around the no attachment thing. He has seven kids, he just isn't married. I find that just plain wrong, but Yoda says it doesn't violate the Code. Sometimes I think Yoda goes to bed with the Jedi Code under his pillow.

Anyway, yes that conversation with the Council was real.

Also, as I was evesdropping, it appears I misunderstood Dooku. He seems to not have known about the Sith Lord and said he could help Gunray and Rune form the Separatist thingy without the Sith Lord's help. Anyway, I spied on later conversations and I was certain that I was correct. Also, Dooku probably was playing along to get them to reveal the Sith Lord's name.

Anyway, Rune sent me a message saying he was going to betray the Sith Lord so he wouldn't have to go to jail and be on Galaxy's Most Wanted Fifteen Seconds of Shame and get grounded again, but then the Padmé incident happened. When I sent a Jedi to go follow it up, Rune seemed to have forgotten everything. Either he won't talk now, he was bluffing before and Nute hasn't let him actually know the Sith name of the Dark Lord, or the Sith Lord has used a mindtrick to make him change his mind. Most likely the last one.

I think, contrary to what they're letting on with Dooku, they're still getting help from this Sith Lord. Should we tell them the Sith are notorious for betraying their followers once they have served their purpose?

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi


	35. Note 35 Anakin

Note 35

Obi-Wan,

I'd much rather dream about Padme than my mother suffering. Just being around her again is intoxicating.

You are completely confusing me, Master. So Dooku sounded surprised when he learned that the Sith were masterminding the Naboo thing. Do we know exactly how deep their masterminding went? I don't know anything about who is a Sith Lord and what all of this means. I suppose we'll find out someday, whether we like it or not.

I had no idea that the Sith were once a species who liked to use the Dark Side of the Force. I really don't know much history before the Republic. I didn't know about the Sith Empire that you spoke of. What does "Darth" mean anyway? Well, I hope that there is never another Sith Empire.

Umm….killing Padawans to prevent a "prophecy" does not sound very Jedi-like to me.

What you said about Kit-Ad Mundi does make me mad….really mad, actually. So, a male Jedi is allowed to use women any way that he pleases, so long as he does not form an emotional attachment and marry the person? That means that a Jedi could rape anyone that they wanted to, and it would all still be within the Code. That is sick. I'm sorry. A Jedi can lust after whatever woman he wants to, he can sleep with her, he can just use her for his physical needs…he can play with a woman's heart, and can really hurt her…..and it's all "okay." That seems very Sith-like to me, and it is very selfish. What makes these things better than being committed to a woman and caring for her and loving her….and marrying her. A Jedi would get expelled just because they honored the person they really cared about and wanted to marry them while a Jedi who just plays with women would be "within the Code." It's good to know that getting a woman pregnant would not get me kicked out of the Jedi Order, but marrying her and then getting her pregnant would!

Just how many Jedi do this?

Okay, now it sounds like you are in agreement with Master Windu. He told me that he thought Dooku was doing his work undercover, and was trying to find out who the Sith Lord was. At least your story lines up with his now.

Well, it sounds like the Sith have beat us to putting mind tricks on Nute and Rune. Sigh…oh well.

Well, it would make sense for the Trade Federation leaders to still be getting help from the Sith Lord. They are pretty stupid, and I'm sure the Sith are not eager to let go of those with whom they have worked with before. I would think that they would have disposed of the Federation leaders if they had no further use for them. I honestly don't care what happens to Nute and Rune.

But anyway…….I sense danger coming from Padme's room……….

I'm back now: Wow….what an adventure we had.

Here's what happened from my perspective:

Wow……almost as soon as you and I started talking, we both sensed that there was danger in your room, and we ran in. I hope we didn't wake Padme too much, but it was important that she knew that someone made another attempt on her life. Those Kouhuns looked pretty nasty. Aren't they a form of giant centipede? I read about them once and found out that just one sting from their stinger is enough to kill a full grown human. You bet that in an instant I had my lightsaber out and I killed those two centipedes with one blow. Then you noticed the droid thing at the window that had delivered the centipedes, so you actually jumped through the window!

As soon as I saw Typho and Dorme rush into Padme's room, I went outside to find a speeder. It didn't take me long to find one…..but it took a little while to find one that actually worked. (That's why it took me so long to get to you. I was being sarcastic when I said that I was looking for one with just the right speed capabilities, etc. I was too annoyed with you that you would even ask me why it took so long that that's just how I responded.) Anyway, I jumped in and went to find you. I saw you…and then some Bounty Hunter started shooting at you, and you fell. I flew the speeder to a spot directly under you, and you fell in. After that we went on this wild chase. I'm sorry – I forgot that you don't like flying, Master. I LOVE flying, especially flying fast. The assassin kept trying to lose me, but it couldn't….and you thought I was crazy. You kept yelling at me, and then we went right through the section of the planet that had power couplings. It takes a really skilled pilot to be able to maintain control after going through a power coupling, but I was able to do it. At one point…by using the Force I KNEW that the assassin would be at a certain place at a certain time, so I turned the speeder and went in the opposite direction that the other ship was going in. I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I tried to explain what I was doing. You never do when we are in situations like that, so I just did it.

You REALLY yelled at me then. You wouldn't let me explain, so I just stopped the ship at that spot and I jumped. I landed on the assassins ship and I held on tight. The assassin tried to shoot me, and tried to speed up really fast or slow down suddenly, but I managed to hold on. I lost my lightsaber, but you saw me and caught it. During the struggle for the assassin to get rid of me, a gun accidentally went off and hit the ship's engine. The speeder crashed to the ground, but I jumped off of it in the last second. I hit the ground hard, but only got a few bruises. My landing hurt, but I started running after the assassin the second I got on my feet. I saw the assassin go into this bar type place (we landed in a REALLY bad section of Coruscant). I was just about to go inside when you caught up with me and gave me my lightsaber back, and then we went inside.

That place was terrible! I swear…the worst people in the galaxy were all gathered together in that bar. All the people there were low lives and druggies, and the place was dirty. There was Death Stick smoke all over the place, and oh….I did NOT like being in there. You told me to go look for the assassin while you got a drink. That made me mad. The assassin must have recognized us because it went right for you. You sensed it and cut off the assassin's arm and then you and I dragged the assassin out of there. I was GLAD to be out of that place because it was starting to make me sick, and I did NOT like those people inside of there. We laid the killer on the ground and we questioned her. I finally got angry and yelled at the creature…and it started talking. It said he was hired by a Bounty Hunter….but then you and I heard this noise, and the next thing we knew the assassin was dead. We looked around and noticed some person with strange armor and a jet pack leave quickly. After you and I looked at the body, we noticed a strange dart that neither one of us had ever seen.

What happens now, Master. Shouldn't we report what happened here to the Council?

Anakin


	36. Note 36 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin

The Code prohibits taking advantage of women or just outright forcing them. That's not very peaceful. Also, now maybe you can use that loophole to be with Padmé. Also, even if you did marry Padmé and did alter the Code, maybe if you could claim that you defeated the Dark Lord of the Sith by thinking about Padmé, the no attachment rule would be repealed even by Yoda and Mace. Personally, even Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura and some of your other supporters favor the no attachment rule. And Yoda is very strict on the Code. Qui-Gon wanted to train you, but Yoda said he can't, and Mace is hardly better. "The Code forbids it". That Code has been the reason many Jedi have gone to the Dark Side. The reason they're afraid of it is because it arguably can make you more powerful, particularly if you're like a Padawan or something, but if you're like Yoda, Mace, or even, me I guess, it's not much help. The Chancellor got control over the Order after the Seventh Battle of Russan. The Jedi had tried to wipe out the Sith and their dark side allies, apparently lots of non force users decided to help the Sith, but the Sith apparently blew themselves, and all Jedi nearby, up, but one, or two, as Yoda saw in the vision of the past, got away. Yoda somehow saw them training. This is what he saw:

Master: There must be two Sith. One to have the power and the other to crave it. One day you will train an apprentice. Once you are more powerful than me, you are to kill me and take the mantle of Dark Lord for yourself, Darth Zannah. If I die, then I'm unworthy of being the Dark Lord of the Sith anymore and deserve to die! (More Sith philosophy...arggh!)  
Darth Zannah: Yes Darth Bane!

So you see, two, no more, no less. Also, Darth Zannah, who Yoda saw killed a whole family, and cut a man into 30 (or more pieces) and then used Sith sorcery on her cousin to make him go mad and attack the Jedi and they'd kill him out of revenge. Apparently Jedi do take revenge. Her cousin was the one I told you about earlier. The one the Jedi killed that they thought was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Zannah was only about your age, maybe even younger. That's why we're nervous about you, as you have a hard time controlling your fear.

Also, if you marry Padmé, what if she decides to leave you because, being a Jedi and on duty pretty much all the time, you're never around? Kit Mundi has to deal with that. Also, sometimes they've let Jedi have attachments, but that was before the Battle of Russan. Many Jedi defected to the Brotherhood of Darkness in that Battle. We were determined to stomp out the Dark Side.

Anyway, the Senate and the Chancellor thought the Jedi had caused too much death in their quest to stomp out the Dark Side and had caused needless deaths in a needless war, and the Russan Reformation gave the war power to the Senate and the Chancellor.

If the Sith convert Palpatine, they could just get him to disband the Order. That is why we must watch Palpatine, no matter his intentions, which seem very good as of yet. The day the Order is disbanded, is the day the Dark Side takes over the Galaxy!

Anyway, I found out from my buddy Dexter that that dart was from Kamino. I checked in the archives, but couldn't find it. The librarian wasn't much help. "If it's not it the archives, then it doesn't exist!". But a youngling helped me. A Togruta named Ashla said that somebody musta erased it from the archives. Yoda and I both know only a Jedi could do this. Looks like there may be a traitor within the Order. I've found Kamino, by the gravity of the planet and it's star. I'm going there. You go take Padmé to Naboo. The Separatists mean for war. I think the Sith want it too. Padmé wants to stop the war. If there's a war, we'll quickly be overwhelmed and a lot of Jedi will likely die. Oh, and that's probably what the Dark Lord of the Sith has in mind in masterminding all of this. It doesn't take a Jedi Master to figure that out.

Try not to get hyped up about your first mission on your own.

You're beginning the Trail of skill, as you may need to face more Separatists scum, and you won't have me to help you...or slow you down as you always claim.

Also, there's something I must know: NO, you won't be expelled if you say yes. Even Mace and I admit we have. In fact, it appears Master Yoda is the only one who never has, even once. Honestly. This is no trick. Have you ever thought of using or defecting to the Dark Side of the Force, using anger to make yourself more powerful, etc? I kinda did when that thing killed Qui-Gonn. I mighta not won otherwise. But I resisted pretty well, and so passed the Trials.

Hopefully you'll finally become a Knight and so I can be a Master and be on the Council and maybe try to change the Code. Though I kinda like the no attachment rule myself. It's too dangerous to repeal. It opens the path to sacrificing many for one or the few. Or the path to jealousy, and, ultimately, greed, as Master Yoda puts it.

Also, some lowlife tried to sell me Death Sticks.

Lowlife: Wanna buy some Death Sticks?

Me: (Waving my hand) You don't want to sell me Death Sticks.

Lowlife: I don't want to sell you Death Sticks.

Me: (Waving my hand) You want to go home and rethink your life.

Lowlife: (Getting up and leaving) I want to go home and rethink my life.

That adventure sure was fun.

Your Master

Obi-wan Kenobi

Seriously, you really are going on a mission of your own. This is no joke or test!

Bye bye.


	37. Note 37 Anakin

Note 37

Obi-Wan,

Since I'm now personally in charge of Padme's security, I do not think it's a good idea for us to continue contacting each other unless something serious comes up. It could be too easy for a bounty hunter or something to trace our messages. That's why this is going to be my last message to you until our mission is over. I would like you to contact me one more time so that I know that you got this.

Well I'm glad that the Code at least protects women from Jedi taking advantage of them. I still think it is wrong to mate with someone, even if the woman gives her consent, without actually marrying them. Until someone is married, there really is no commitment, Master. I refuse to just mate with Padme. I am opposed to sex before marriage.

I know what the Code says, and I'm sorry – some rules are just plain wrong. Too many Jedi are slaves to the Code, following every single rule to the letter of the law. Why can't Jedi follow the spirit of the law instead? I don't want to talk about Padme right now. We kind of had an argument….

All I have to say is that if I do marry Padme, it will only be because we love each other. I will not marry her if I am not positive that she loves me just as much as I love her. Right now, I don't think that it's going to be likely that we are going to get married because I don't think she feels the same about me. But the fact is, if she and I did get married, then the love would keep us together. We would grow in our love for each other every day. If she left me it would mean that she never did love me. I honestly am not afraid. She knows I'm a Jedi. If she cannot handle marrying me, then I don't want to marry her either, even if I do love her a lot.

Well, since the Supreme Chancellor is not a force user, I highly doubt the Sith will have any luck in trying to convert him to the Dark Side. I also don't think that Sith would let him stay in power. Wouldn't they want the power for themselves? I don't think that they could force him to do their bidding. Chancellor Palpatine's NOT going to disband the Jedi Order because he would never agree with the Sith's plan.

Yeah, well I'll try to control my "fear," all right.

I'm glad to hear that you are making progress with finding out who is behind the attacks on Padme. Have fun on Kamino. Are you certain that there is a definite connection between Kamino and the bounty hunter we're looking for? I mean, what if the bounty hunter purchased the saber dart from the Trade Federation or other trading organization? I mean, it's worth it to check it out, but I don't know how you are going to find proof of it.

Thanks, Master. So I am beginning the Trial of skill. Well, if there are any more Separatist scum, they will just have to deal with me. I will not let anyone hurt Padme.

Why do you need to know whether or not I've ever had thoughts of the Dark Side? I don't see the relevance of it, especially if you said that all Jedi except for maybe Yoda have had these temptations. I feel like you're going to use the answer against me. I don't really trust you, Master.

Yeah. I would really like to be a Knight soon as well. Again, Master, you don't really understand what real love is, so you have no room to talk.

LOL. Thank you for sharing what happened with the lowlife who tried offering you Death Sticks. That was funny. I didn't see you use the mind trick on him, but it must have been hilarious.

Padme and I will be leaving for Naboo shortly. I will see you later, Master.

I'm glad to be on this mission on my own. Thank you for all of the encouragement, Obi-Wan.

Your apprentice,

Anakin Skywalker


	38. Note 38 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

I guess that's it then.

Also, many Jedi might not like you saying that too many Jedi are "slaves to the Code". That's kinda what Dark Jedi and Sith say and justify why they are turning against the Order. I know what you're saying, but it could easily be taken the wrong way. I had a hard time finding Kamino. Some sneak came in and erased Kamino from the Archives. I asked the librarian, Jocasta Nu, if Kamino could not have been placed into the Archives, and she said "If it's not in the Archives, then it doesn't exist.", she can be so stubborn. Anyway, I went to ask Master Yoda and one of the younglings, of all people, gave me the answer. He said that someone must have gone in and erased it from the Archives. But we don't go and let tourists or Separatists come in here, and I think the Separatists have something to hide on Kamino, and Dooku went in and erased the planet and threw us off. I found the planet by its gravity. I'm going to Kamino. Qui-Gon said that Dooku is brilliant; this could be a trap if he's working for the Sith Lord, as Yoda thinks he might be. Why is Dooku breaking into the Archives to erase something that would help catch Padmé's would be killer? Perhaps he is involved. Nute and Rune are too stupid to pull this off on their own, though I'm sure they're involved too.

Your Master  
Obi-wan Kenobi

P.S., don't marry Padmé while I'm away. The Council will likely expel you and then I'll have to wait another 10 years to become a Master. (Sarcastic) Also, thanks for not trusting me. I really appreciate that.

Part 2 (sent at the time of Obi-Wan's capture)

From Obi-wan To Anakin:  
I'm out of range of Courascant, please send this to the Chancellor and the Jedi Council. Also, what are you doing on Tatooine?  
I found out about Kamino all right. It's some bounty hunter named Jango Fett. And something else weird, the Kaminoans told me one of our Jedi, Sifo Dias, asked them to create a clone army. They thought I was there for that. And Jango appears to be behind the attempt to kill Padmé. I tried to book him, but we got into a fight, and his son, actually an unaltered clone named Boba Fett, helped him get away. I put a tracking thing on his ship and I followed him. He tried to blow me up but I let him think I got blown up and hid behind an asteroid. They think I'm dead. I went,and I found Federation ships on Genonosis, which is where he landed, and that is such a surprise (not!), and I found Gunray asking Dooku, yes Dooku, for Padmé's head, and Dooku said "Patience, she will die!". It's true then. He did it. But Sifo Dias died 10 years ago. Who created that clone army? I think Dooku may be the new Sith apprentice. Their security there is terrible, but somehow I don't think I'll be able to be unnoticed for long. Anyway, the Banking Clan, the Trade Federation, and the Techno Union are all working together to overthrow the Republic. They are building a droid army and they're going to get rid of "the evil leader who makes everything so bad and makes all of our people suffer. Then we can restore peace and justice to the galaxy! But first, we must get rid of Palpatine and the Jedi!" Needless to say, that's no good, but we might need that clone army. I don't know who created it, and I hope it wasn't a Sith. I've never heard of Tyranus before. Perhaps it's Dooku's new Sith name. Maybe we can use Dooku's clones against him. If we don't use the clones, they might. The Chancellor will need emergency powers to....

Hang on! Droidekas! This doesn't look good!


End file.
